Tell me the Story
by Rosa17
Summary: Set partly post the novels, and partly during season one of the 2015 version. So will have mild spoilers if you are not familiar with the books.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

Tell me the story ….. By Rosa17

AN. I am a bit rusty, having had to take a break in writing due to circumstances in my personal life. But I feel now is the time to try and pick writing up again.

Chapter 1

Part 1

Grace Poldark skipped daintily into the parlour, careful not to herald her arrival into the house by stomping in an unladylike manner and alerting her mother to the fact she was not still romping in the fields with her dog; Copper. She smoothed down the fabric of her grubby brown everyday frock and polished the toes of her boots on the back of her stockings, balancing as a stork as she did so.

It was peaceful in here, cool at the threshold but hot by the small fire which flickered in the hearth to ward off the chill of the room for her Grandmother, who sat sleeping in the rocking chair close by. The summer sun missed the window somewhat hitting the side of the house and the light fell in soft hues, landing on her Grandmother's dress clad knees. Her Grandmother's hair, so Grace had been told was once the vivid shade of red hers was now and just as unruly with a mind of its own and a personality to match.

She had been named for her Great Grandmother;Grace Vennor Poldark, and was the youngest grandchild of the youngest child of Ross and Demelza Poldark. Her father it had been often said was an afterthought and she pondered in her seven year old mind if she was the same. Born when her father was in his late thirties and already the father of four strapping lads, the eldest of whom was now a father himself.

With eyes accustomed to the dim light she walked over to her Grandmother and sat on the small red velvet stool by her feet. She stroked her weathered hand carefully wanting her to wake, but not with a start to alarm her frail heart.

"Grace, Grace…" a urgent woman's voice penetrated the child's senses. She glanced up to see her mother in the doorway just as she herself had been some minutes before.

"Mama," Grace whispered. "I will be quiet I promise," she added, her voice carrying a faint Cornish lilt, which although her parents tried to extinguish remained. Perhaps due to the amount of time she escaped Nampara and roamed the fields with the local children instead of concentrating on her studies and ladylike pursuits.

Louisa sighed, with a look which told Grace that she was giving her the benefit of the doubt and left her to it.

The clock ticked, echoing about the room in the age old manner. That the present is in the past before it is recognised. A soft sigh escaped the lips of Demelza Poldark, and she came to with a gentle smile upon her lips. Her first notion was she had company, without glancing down she knew it would be Grace.

On cue Grace murmured. "Tell me a story Grandma…..tell me the story of when you and Grandpa met."


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**AN: I hope to update about once a week. I have no post cushion which is something I used to do, so am posting literally as I complete a chapterpart.**

Chapter 1

Part 2

…. It had began like every other day: Demelza had forced herself out of bed, a straw pallet on the floor, her covering a handful of battered sacks which were so thin she gained more warmth from having her pet dog Garrick snuggle in beside her. Garrick had whined as she reluctantly moved to stir the fire. Father was stirring upstairs from his own slumber and woe betide her if she had not porridge on the table for breakfast.

Dressed in no more than a ragged dress Demelza shivered as she ventured outside to fill the pot with water from the pump. She had half a thought to wake up one of her brothers, but the fresh air filled her lungs anew and despite the early morning chill it was far better than the odour of the unwashed bodies in the house. Back inside she set to making breakfast nosily so that the rest of the household would wake up.

One by one they dragged themselves to the table, Demelza gave the youngest; Drake, half a smile and tussled his hair fondly. Her eldest brother and father did no more than grunt at her as they ate more than their fill, leaving Demelza and the little ones the remnants. Sam and William were still abed, and she new she would have to offer them her portion of food else they would starve.

After receiving a cuff round the ear from her father as he assured himself she would be the dutiful daughter in his absence he and Luke left for work at the mine. He took the remaining pennies to buy them both pasties for their lunch from the local bakery. Demelza would have to feed the family later on potatoes, dug from their small vegetable plot behind the house.

Not long after eight the Pengelly boys from down the lane had come calling. Sam, Will and John had gone out with them. Her younger brothers Robert and Drake had wandered two doors away, a usual occurrence to Old Meggy, where they would be perfectly safe.

Demelza sighed deeply, she ached to be away from the confines of the house, of the village. Garrick sensing her mistress was perhaps not going to attempt her usual routine began to pace with expectation by the front door. She glanced at him, her faithful friend and smiled before darting upstairs to the bedroom where her father and brothers slept. Here she rummaged about beside one of the 'beds' and pulled out Luke's spare shirt and breeches.

It was with trepidation at first she peeped out the front door, to make sure the coast was clear for adventure. Garrick on a lead made from rope pulled excitedly ahead, leading Demelza onward out of the house and up the rutted lane, away from the village and towards Redruth market. After a while she let loose the lead and fiddled about the with scarf round her head to hide the wild tangles of her wayward red hair. The shirt and breeches hung loosely on her and she had to keep one hand on the open front of the shirt, in an effort to not expose everything she was trying to hide.

Not having a mirror or even the thought to look in the water barrel to see her reflection, Demelza could only hope that the split lip and blow she received to her head yesterday made her look even more boyish. Her father had come home drunk as usual and walloped her across the face, hence the cut lip. The force of the blow had sent her reeling back hitting her head on the corner of the table as she went down. She had been spared the lash of his belt but still bore the marks of his previous attempt of maiming her forever.

She began to sing the further she got from Illogan. Songs her mother had taught her as they had tended the babies between them, she no more than a tiny thing herself. Singing made her happy, made her feel free. So free that when she reached the outskirts of town she lost sight of Garrick.

There were people of every class milling around on market day, despite being tall she stood on tip toe and craned her neck to try and see anything which looked like her beloved pet. Normally she would have been consumed by the activity around, her: the noise, the smells, the stalls which were selling everything from fish to buttons, none of which she could afford.

Her ears strained against the everyday noises every part of her reaching out for a clue on Garrick's whereabouts when she suddenly saw large man carrying her helpless dog across the village square. She could hear him whining for her. There was no power on earth that was going to separate her from her only true friend in this world: she had to save him.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

**AN: I apologise for short posts, it would probably take me a month to write a chapter of a decent length, so that is why I am breaking it up into parts, so that I can update more often. I also assumed when I started that I would be writing more than one scene per post, so far that doesn't seem to be happening, but may do at some point. I have discovered Demelza has more to her POV in my head than I anticipated.**

Chapter 1

Part 3

It was with haste that Demelza tucked the long flowing shirt into the breeches she wore then darted into the crowd. She didn't know if she had the strength to overpower the shepherd but she wasn't going down without a fight, and she certainly wasn't going to let them hurt Garrick if it was in her power to stop it.

Flinging herself at the shepherd who was restraining Garrick she lost her footing as she yelled out Garrick's name, desperate for the men to stop hurting him. As she lost her purchase on the slippery cobbles she found herself flung from one laughing, taunting man to the other. She could still hear Garrick, now he was whining because he could see she was getting hurt. If only she could kick her shoes off, she would be more sure footed barefoot, having grown up mostly that way. Shoes were not for the summer or for girls when you were growing so fast.

When Demelza glanced up, there were a sea of unfamiliar faces staring, laughing, mocking, jeering her. Garrick was a ball of despair, as too was she as a final blow felled her. She struggled to breathe from the exertion of it. At home she had learnt not to fight back, fighting back resulted in a worse beating, but this was for Garrick, she had brought him here and she had to take him home again. How was she to survive in the pit the Carne's called home without him?

It was like the fog lifting and yet could only have been mere seconds had Demelza been able to tell the time. As it was she could tell roughly what time of day it was by the sun, when it was shining that was. She heard the whip crack and expected pain across her back, but it did not come. Nor did a yelp sound out from Garrick either, instead the expletive was from a man. That surprised her, but before she had the opportunity to raise herself up and discover what had happened a man's strong hand grabbed her about the upper arm and started to haul her to her feet. Her first instinct was fight, if not with her fists, then with words.

"Have they hurt you child?" The mans voice was curt but not unkind.

Demelza felt like a frightened rabbit but defensive retorted. "Don't 'ee child me mister."

She let him help her up, unaccustomed to being helped in anything at all. Garrick she could see was safe, the crowd was dispersing, that danger was over. The man, a gentleman she observed, with quite a startling scar down one side of his face kept hold of her. Demelza knew she could have wriggled away now, but curious and starving she allowed him to take her to the Inn. She beckoned to Garrick to have him sit outside while she was in there. Maybe she could get a few scraps for him, for he must be as hungry as she.


	4. Chapter 1 Part 4

Chapter 1

Part 4

The gentleman led her to a table in the far corner and sat her facing the wall. Demelza's eyes gradually accustomed themselves to the gloom. She hunched over with her head down and tried to make sure the shirt made her look decent. A plate of hearty stew and a jug of ale was put on the rough hewn pub table for her and she tucked in hungrily. She had not eaten since lunch the previous day, her supper having been thrown across the table and onto the floor by her father in a rage. There hadn't been anymore, her brothers had eaten theirs, and so she went without, just as she had done at breakfast.

The man spoke generally to the occupants of the establishment and she was slightly vexed that they ousted her as a lass and Tom Carnes's lass at that. He came then and sat opposite her. Demelza ravenous, was still shovelling the food in as fast as she could. Firstly because she was hungry, secondly because she didn't want it to be whisked away before she had her fill and thirdly because she felt inadequate to look a man of higher class than she in the eye, even though he did just save her and Garrick.

The man suddenly stood and began talking to a lady Demelza noted as she turned round briefly, a beautiful lady with excellent manners and speech, so unlike herself. Of course she was not full grown yet like this lady was, but still Demelza knew there was no way possible that she would be on par with someone like her.

She felt the man's eyes on her scarred back as he returned his attention to her again and she pulled the ragged shirt closer about her slender form. Then she attacked the food once more, knowing she must leave some for Garrick but it tasted so good, she didn't want to.

"They did hurt you." the man observed.

"Not they," Demelza informed him, not giving any more than was necessary. He was not repulsed it transpired by her scars but by the fact her father beat her.

Demelza mumbled under her breath, the last person she wanted to discuss was her father. Still the man probed and prodded until not only had she started to speak more clearly she soon also admitted more than she cared to. Why would the gentleman be interested really in how many brothers she had, or why she had to love her father? But it seemed he was.

And then he asked her name. She mumbled again.

"Speak up child," he sat down opposite her, his expression stern.

Demelza shied from stern; stern could lead to a multitude of things, none of which had positive outcomes in her experience of life in general so far.

"Demelza Carne," she took a opportunity and looked up to meet his gaze, appearing defiant but feeling vulnerable inside.

"Ross Poldark," he gave his name in return for hers.

She had heard of the Poldark family, they lived up at Trenwith, mine owners, not usual to be communicating with the likes of she. There was a son and a daughter and she knew enough to know this was not the son. A relation then.

While she was debating this another gentleman conversed with the man named Ross. Her initial impression of Ross was that he was kind. He had not known her and yet showed kindness, that baffled her a lot and she was unsure as to what was to happen next. Mayhap she would be back in the street very soon with a long walk home with Garrick in tow.

Demelza was still pondering her next move when Ross stood up, gathering his hat and crop. "I'm taking you back to Illugan."

Shocked she followed, not entirely sure that was the best course of action or not. Outside she clicked her fingers close to her thigh and Garrick moved from where he had been resting and trotted along at her heels. She was sorry she had not kept back a morsel for him to eat, but knew if he was hungry enough he would chase rabbits on the way home.

The man; Ross, walked briskly and she hurried to keep a step or two behind. If she was lucky he might toss her a couple of pennies which she could use to buy food for her brothers. Situated in the stables behind the Inn was where Ross had left his horse, well tended for. After tipping the groom he turned to her.

"Come on then," he said, his head giving a small nod in the direction of his horse.

Demelza glanced around unsure, surely he didn't mean she was to ride on it. Her? On a horse!

"Well?" Ross looked at her pointedly. "He won't bite," his tone changed, gentler somehow, which was enough to win her over and allow him to hoist her into the saddle while he mounted with ease behind her.

Self conscious although that was not a word in her vocabulary. But that was how she felt, riding on a horse no less, sitting on a horse with a gentleman, she hugged the shirt about her frame and hunched her shoulders. Demelza could feel the comforting warmth of his body heat despite the fact their bodies were not touching. Out of her comfort zone however she began to hum softly at first and then when her companion did not seem to mind she sang instead.

She heard him snort with suppressed laughter a few times at the words of the folk songs she knew. The lyrics she supposed were not what a genteel lady would sing. A lady such as the one Ross Poldark spoke to in the Inn. Refined, well dressed, poised, elegant all the things she was not.

Sighing she paused and the gentleman's voice rumbled near her ear. "Do not stop on my account. I was enjoying it."

"Were 'ee sur?" Demelza was surprised but pleased nonetheless and started on another one, more of a tale of woe than of love.

Before long they had reached the crossroads, to Sawle, Illugan, Redruth and Truro. Ross let her down from the horse and Demelza landed with a thud, after thanking the gentleman, she began to walk off finding her feet after an unaccustomed journey upon a horse.

"I'm in need of a kitchen maid." Ross spoke startling Demelza somewhat, she thought he had taken his leave of her. She turned and eyed him quizzically. "You'll get food, lodging, proper clothing. I want someone strong for the work is hard."

"How far?" Inside Demelza thought she would burst with joy, this was a way out. A way to escape her father and his beatings, to be free. Well not free, she had a feeling that although the gentleman was kind he would expect her to do just what he said, but that didn't matter she wasn't afraid to work hard, she was only afraid she would lose Garrick in the process.

"To far to run home - But perhaps you do not wish to come."

Demelza smiled. Too far to run home was perfect, just what she needed; a chance. "There'll be Garrick sir. Him and me be friends. Where I go, 'ee goes." She had to push for Garrick to come too.

Ross gave his agreement with a slight inclination of his head. It was all she needed, before she knew it she was back up in front of him on the horse with Garrick running alongside at the horse's hoofs. What had been a chance encounter by a simple act of kindness was to shape and change their lives in a way neither could imagine.


	5. Chapter 1 Part 5

AN: Thank you for reading and your comments. I apologise if the Cornish accent is not marvelous.

Chapter 1

Part 5

"There," Ross said, he drew Darkie to a standstill as he pointed in the direction of the house. "Nampara, my home, such as it is. I have been away for a couple of years, only arrived back recently."

"Better than I seen before," whispered Demelza in awe.

Solid was one word to describe the granite built farmhouse and adjacent buildings she could just about make out situated behind. She had not know what to expect really, perhaps a grand mansion of a place, but no this was better, this was perfect. This was a place which from the outside did not hold the grandeur of the place her imagination had first conjured. This was more like a home should be.

They continued their journey and no sooner had they dismounted they were greeted by a sorry looking couple who did not treat their master with very much respect, in Demelza's humble opinion. Not that Ross Poldark gave her much of an opportunity to think about it. Before she knew it she was in the yard at the pump and he had whipped the hat from her head. She felt the sudden freedom as her hair sprang loose from its confines, in that wild way it had as Ross worked the pump and she was doused thoroughly in the chilly water.

Sound was beyond her, such was the shock of the dousing, she didn't think to complain having been subjected to rougher handling than this in the past as a matter of normality. After the thorough wash she was given an old towel to rub her hair dry.

"I can see now why you chose to hide you hair under the cap," Ross had muttered to her as he stood back from the pump.

"It's a bit wild like," she self consciously dragged her fingers through the mass of light red curls.

"Nothing a comb, will not fix," Ross assured her. "I am sure there is one in the house somewhere you will be able to use. Prudie will see to you, go to the kitchen now."

Demelza went in the direction he had bade her, when she turned round Ross had disappeared from sight, clutching her shirt abut her she sighed feeling suddenly nervous. The inside of the house was more than Demelza could ever imagined, she had never been in a house like this, save the vicarage in Illugan one Christmas when his wife gave out a mince pie each to all the poor children of the village.

The kitchen was so modern she could scarce stop a smile from spreading across her face.

Her happiness was cut short by the middle aged serving woman, Ross said was called Prudie. The comment was made to the man as if she Demelza was not there. That hurt. "What she be smirkin' at?"

"Blethin' blasted brat," the male servant replied, his tone as unfriendly as her father's often was.

Still she was not to be deterred and bit back defensive. "Old enough to know her own mind."

"Not too big to feel the back of my hand." The man continued.

She tried to stare them down, but two to one and much older than she was, she didn't have much chance.

"Make yerself useful then girl." Prudie said waving the poker in Demelza's direction. "Won't earn no keep standing staring with yer mouth open like a fish."

Demelza shut her mouth into a grim line desperate for this to be better than home. If only Captain Poldark were here. She dare not go and look for him, he had seemed preoccupied after dismissing her towards the kitchen and she could hardly tell him that his two servants were being unkind.

"See to sweepin' the floor," Prudie nodded in the direction of the broom sitting idle against the wall by the back door. "Jud! What you be doing, that be the master's supper," she swatted Jud's grubby hands away from the kitchen table and shoed him back to the chair by the fire.

Demezla watched them out the corner of her eye as she began to do the task set for her. She best keep out their way she decided, until they got used to having her here, because here was certainly where she wanted to stay.


	6. Chapter 1 Part 6

AN. Sorry for the delay I have been exhausted by the end of the day when I have time to write. I apologise in advance for any unrealistic Cornish and if the post does not read well.

Chapter 1

Part 6

At supper time Prudie sent Demelza out the kitchen with the tail end of a stale wedge of bread and a weak cup of ale. Demelza sat on the step enjoying the company of Garrick and the utter peace that was here at Nampara. Maybe utter peace was not the exact word for she could hear Prudie and Jud at hammer and tongs with one anothet over who was going to drink the Master's rum that Jud had stolen away.

Having had her fill, she left Garrick in the yard and crept back into the house. Prudie and Jud were snoring in their chairs in front of the kitchen range. She hovered in the dim passageway, the candle light was glowing from the parlour and she cautiously peeped through the half open door. Ross Poldark was unenthusiastically eating his supper. Garrick would like some of that was the first thing she thought about.

He looked sad; Captain Poldark that was, she wondered how someone who had a home such as this could be sad.

He looked as if the weight of the world rested upon him alone. Perhaps it was because he had taken her on as a kitchen maid, perhaps he could scarce afford it. She recalled when Prudie said in the yard, that there were no vittles for she. Mayhap that's what troubled him, he was not lost in drink as her father usually was, things were not that dire then. She must have made a noise for he looked up in her direction as if he sensed her in the shadows rather than actually saw her.

"Don't lurk out there girl. Come in."

She shuddered scared for a moment, he seemed brutish in his curt command. Pushing the door open she walked in slowly, carefully, afraid of what he might say.

"Jud and Prudie made you welcome?" Ross didn't stop for a reply. "Of course not. You must learn to stand up for yourself. Show them you have a mind of your own and will not be dictated to. Clear this away. To Prudie, not your dog."

Inside she felt relieved, so he had not changed his mind after all. He still wanted her to be his kitchen maid. That cheered her and emboldened her enough to ask. "Yes sur…..I've been thinking sur, about Garrick sur….. He been whining to get in."

"Let him whine," the harshness was back in his tone, but not altogether callous.

"Aye sur." She sighed almost defeated, but then. "But he be clean, he ain't got no crawlers."

"All dogs have crawlers." Ross' voice was softer this time but firm and Demelza knew she wouldn't not talk him round.

00000

She tried really she did as she settled herself in the box bed in the corner of the kitchen, but it was so far apart from the norm that she couldn't sleep especially as she could hear Garrick whining from the yard. Everything was quiet now except for an odd creak of the house and the gentle crackle of the fire. What a luxury that was! A fire which threw warmth into the room. Demelza was unable to get comfortable no matter how hard she tried. Eventually, scared but excited at the prospect of staying here forever she crept to the back door and Garrick came bounding in. They lay down together by the hearth, with the warmth of the fire behind her back. Her thin arms hugging Garrick close at her front, it was the warmest she had ever been at night since she could remember. It felt like paradise even though to most it would be basic to the point of crude and she surrendered to sleep.

Demelza woke with a start, Prudie was tapping her in the side with her shoes. She groaned about to mutter something about her father but when she opened her eyes all of yesterdays events came flooding back. She was not in Illugan at all, she was at Mr Ross' house, Nampara.

The man named Jud dragged her up by her elbow and asserted his command. "Ye better go and wash yerself afore Capt'n Poldark sees 'ee."

Demelza gazed back nonplussed. "At the pump girl, out in the yard." Prudie smiled unkindly at her. "Then take master's breakfast in to him."

She nodded understanding the meaning and set to the tasks given to her. The master rode off on his horse a short time later whereupon Prudie and Jud disappeared and she stood in the kitchen biting her lip and wondering what to do.

Garrick barked outside, she could hear his excitement and she longed to join him in the fine morning sunshine. Timidly she peered round the lower floor of the house, those doors which were open and still was unable to spy the older servants. So, with a shrug of her shoulders and a half a smile she bounded out the yard door to greet him.

He ran off into the meadow and she could not help but follow. It was although she was in heaven. The pair rollicked about freely, Garrick running to fetch the stick she threw for him, she lost sense of time for a while. It was a happy Demelza that walked back to Nampara, she stood on the threshold of the farmhouse. She knew she could get used to living here very quickly, it was beautiful, with a tranquil air about it, even though she could now hear the faint tones of Prudie calling for her from the kitchen. She took one last panoramic sweep of the landscape and almost missed the three brown clad figures in the distance.

Shuddering Demelza pulled her shirt tight to her chest, in an unconscious effort to protect herself.

"Father." she whispered to herself. Then she leaned down towards her precious friend. "Run Garrick, run."

She watched as the dog sensing something untoward skulked towards the bushes. Demelza rushed back into the house and shut the heavy door with a thud. She stood with the rigid hardness of it at her back, scared out of her mind. What was she to do?

"What 'ee standin' there fur. I been lookin' all over for 'ee." Prudie asked her hands on her ample hips. "What?" she added when Demelza stood there staring at her with her mouth agape. "What?"

"Father," Demelza whispered. "'Eee come for me. I be dead fur sure." Her gaze darted about looking for someplace to hide.

Nonchalantly Prudie reached and took Demelza by the arm and went into the parlour and peep out the window and saw three men approaching.

Prudie gestured with her head. "Get in the cupboard."

Demelza didn't need no second telling for as Prudie uttered the words there was a loud hammering upon the door. The three visitors had arrived.


	7. Chapter 1 Part 7

AN: Thanks for your comments. Sorry for the delay, I was aiming to write this to the end of the episode, however it looks like that will make it extra long so I have divided it.

Chapter 1

Part 7

Sounds were muffled from within the cabinet, it was dark and the air was stuffy. Demelza had pins and needles in her right foot but she dare not move in case her hiding place was discovered. The act of kindness from Prudie had surprised her, although she was yet to develop a regard of trust for either Prudie or Jud. She had a feeling that they had not done with trying to oust her from the house as yet.

She shivered from fear as her father shouted her name, she could hear the thud of his boots as he went from room to room in search of her. From the sounds of it, he had brought her Uncle and his best friend along for moral support. Demelza shut her eyes and clapped her hands over her ears and began to pray that she would not be discovered, or that Prudie would think better of it and tell them where she was.

Demelza was beginning to relax although squashed and uncomfortable in the cupboard by the time her father sat in the parlour waiting for her to materlise. She doubted he would open the door now. It seemed an age, perhaps it was but in reality she knew that this was not so. Just when she thought she was going to have to move footsteps and the master's voice heralded his return. It seemed from what she could hear that he was not best pleased. Something had upset him and it was not the arrival of her father. Mayhap something happened at Trenwith, his Uncle's home.

There were a series of grunts and groans, of crashes and bangs and she was attune enough to both the men in different ways to know which came from which. But still she remained in the cupboard, where it was relatively safe. Demelza flinched and cowered from within the cupboard, dreading what her father was doing to Captain Poldark. She was impressed that the fight was going on for as long as it had, father was renown for felling a man in a minute or two.

There was no mistaking silence followed by Ross' deep voice addressing her father and his cronies. She could feel that he was close, from the way the wood creaked above her he must be leaning on the sideboard for support. "Be so good as to shut the door on your way out."

She nearly gasped noticeably as he opened the top door and took himself a well earned drink of brandy. Her heart was pumping so hard in her chest she was sure that he could hear it through the wooden panels which separated them.

Ross began to converse with Prudie and finally admitted that perhaps Demelza was more trouble than she was worth. Frightened she began to worry that she would have to return to father after all.

There was more clinking, drink poured and then the not so dulcet tones of Prudie, who told her to come out and be away. The master didn't want her anymore than she and Jud and likely not her father either. Scowling at Prudie she limped to the yard in search of Garrick. She had arrived with no more than he and would leave in the same manner. She detested the thought of going home but what other choice did an urchin like she have in this world.


	8. Chapter 1 Part 8

AN: Thank you for your comments. Finally I have finished chapter one. Will begin chapter two soon. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 1

Part 8

Walking helped lift her mood, it had been nice while it lasted, being a kitchen maid at Nampara. The truth was it had not really even begun, but one night away from the beating her father would have given her was something. Not that the one he would give her later would be joyful, it would in all likelihood be worse than ever. She had not run away this long before. Sometimes she escaped for the day but certainly not overnight and the best part of two days. And nobody had used fists and fought for her like Mr Ross had. She smiled.

What was better than just walking with Garrick by her side? Singing too. Singing songs her mother had taught from the cradle, songs she used to sing to her young brothers, when they could not sleep in the middle of the night. When they were so cold, they huddled together like kittens sharing each others body heat in an effort to not freeze. She could get lost in her world of singing and did so today, almost jumping out her skin when a foreboding figure upon a horse loomed in front of her.

"What have you got to sing about?" Ross asked. He was commanding on the hillside sitting above her on his horse. Even more so as he sported an eye that would be black as coal come the morning and a split lip, his scar adding to the mix, one could easily mistake him for a scoundrel or a highwayman and not the gentleman he was.

"Tis been a fine day," she muttered to him looking at the fair sky as she did so, avoiding what she knew he really wanted to address.

Ross was not inclined to discussion. "Where are you off to? My house is the other way, if I am not mistaken I hired you yesterday as my kitchen maid and as yet have not given you notice to leave."

She paused as she squinted up at him, feeling empathy for the injuries he bore from her father's assault.

"Ye said I be more trouble than I be worth."

"Prudie told you that did she?" He enquired, as if they were two of the same class having a mild discussion in the street of Truro. Demelza looked back at him unable to hide a sheepish expression on her face. "Where exactly were you when I fought with your father?" He pointed the crop at his injured face.

"The sideboard," she whispered. He looked at her pointedly. Forcefully she repeated. "In the sideboard."

"Humph," he replied dryly, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly with amusement that only the most astute would notice.

"Ye don't want me te' go?" Demelza was confused, he had said as much at Nampara, but here on the cliff top it was different. He was different.

"I came to fetch you back," he declared.

"Oh," Demelza said in a small voice. Unused to kindness. This man, this gentleman was different from anyone she had ever met in her life, with the exception of her own mother. She had been a dear soul, forced to bear a child every year for father, until it had killed her.

Ross was matter of fact. "Up." He ordered.

There was no point in pretending she didn't know what he meant. Riding the horse again, what was her life coming to? He dismounted with a grimace bruised from the brawl and waited for her to get on the horse, settling in behind her and gathering the reins.

"Do 'ee hurt much?" she asked wincing inwardly, now she was closer she could see what a beating father had dealt.

"I'll live," he assured her wryly. He urged Darkie to turn about and they started to make their way back to Nampara.

As they approached the crossroads a lady on horseback appeared. It was the lady Demelza had seen Ross talk with the previous day. To start with she stared at the elegant lady Captain Poldark so clearly knew well. It was only when Elizabeth her name was looked directly at her that she cast her eyes down to the top of Darkie's head and pulled her ragged shirt close about her body. She was sure that in Elizabeth's eyes she was not worthy to be present for any discussion made and yet here she was between them.

Ross adjusted the reins in his hand inadvertently drawing closer to Demelza and her attention was shifted back to the conversation by the rumble she felt behind her as he spoke. "Where did you think I was going?"

"To London, your Uncle said…" Elizabeth seemed less sure of the source of her information now.

Ross replied evenly. "My Uncle's mistaken."

"Then what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked perplexed. Demelza didn't miss the look that the lady gave her.

With a brief glance in Demelza's direction he replied. "I lost sight of something, having found it I'm going home."

He nudged the horse and they rode onward taking their leave of the elegant Elizabeth, past Wheal Leisure where Demelza asked. "What's that to you?"

"My inheritance," he informed her.

She couldn't quite fathom how a derelict mine was much use to man or beast but clearly it meant something to Ross Poldark as did she. For why would he go to the trouble of fighting her father and fetching her back if she didn't. She thought she understood that he didn't like to see people, animals hurt no matter their station in life. She thought he was an honourable man. She thought she might be able to trust him, so far he had kept his word to her and more, and to Demelza that meant a lot.

"Now there's a sight for sore eyes," Ross muttered somewhere above her head as Nampara came into view.

Demelza ached in pain for him, surely all he could wish for was a hot meal and then his bed after the beating her father had given him that afternoon. No wonder he was grateful to almost be home.

Ross pulled the horse to a standstill in the yard and made to dismount but Demelza stopped him when she said. "Why sur?"

"Why what?" Was his reply and she shifted in her seat to look at him.

"Why 'ee come back for me? I be no worth to ye not really, sur." She shook her head.

"That's where you are sorely mistaken." he assured her as he dismounted and then beckoned her to follow suit. Before he replied further he yelled. "Jud! Jud! Where is that man? Drunk most likely."

"Sur?" Demelza questioned, feeling as though he had forgotten she was there.

"Demelza, a friend told me today that friends don't stand by when one of their own is at stake." He laid a hand on her arm, she felt the comfort of it like a blanket on a cold night.

"Thank 'ee sur," she replied suddenly feeling bashful and unsure. He patted her twice and then strode off towards the kitchen still calling for the errant Jud to tend his horse.

Demelza stood in the yard, twilight was fast giving way to night. Garrick rested patiently at her feet as she surveyed her surroundings a lot like she had the previous day but with a new outlook on life. No matter what Prudie and Jud threw at her now she would rise above it, for this was home.


	9. Chapter 2 Part 1

**AN. Thank you for your comments and taking the time to read.**

Chapter 2

Part 1

Grandma Poldark was in the yard feeding the chickens when Grace came skipping in from picking flowers in the meadow. She skirted round the muddy puddle which lay directly in her path, Copper who was following was not so particular and went straight through it proceeding to shake his shaggy coat, showering both Grace and her Grandma with brown splotches. Demelza frowned at Grace who called Copper to her side and scolded him herself.

"Grace Vennor Poldark!" Her mother's upset tones echoed across the yard.

Grace rolled her eyes upwards, she was in for it this time and it wasn't just about Copper making them dirty. Sometimes there was no point in denying your presence when her mother was in the war path and a just one at that. "Yes Mama." she said in her meekest voice. She saw from the corner of her eye she had not fooled her Grandmother who was wise to keep silent as her mother marched onto the scene.

"How many times have I asked you to feed the chickens and not run off to play with Copper? It is not your Grandmother's job."

Grace shifted her eyes suitably to the floor, she was in disgrace. She did feel remorse at her Grandmother doing her chores for her, but she did not feel sorry that she had experienced a wonderful playful romp with Copper in the meadow. The two of them rolling in the long grass and spying on her two of her brothers, Robert and Harry with her father's farm hands as they laboured in the sun.

"I'm that sorry," she replied in a small voice, looking at Grandmother as she did so.

"So you should be," Louisa hauled her youngest child by the collar of her dress towards the pump in the centre of the yard. Grace uttered a sound of annoyance. "I'll have none of that whining," Louisa continued and shoved Grace's head under the pump as she worked the handle vigorously. With deft fingers she pulled off Grace's pinny and shoved it into the child's hands. "Now wash that mess you have made, and then wash the dog, he's not coming in the house looking like he's had a mud bath!"

As her mother stormed off, Grace dripping wet glanced up to the sound of her Grandmother stifling back giggles. Which was odd really in one so elderly Grace decided.

"What?" She snapped, the joy of the day taken away like a cloud blocking the sun. "What's so funny?" Her pretty face curled into a scowl which as Grandma would have said turned the best milk sour.

Grandma carefully put down the dish of cornmeal and slowly went to sit on the old bench in the sun, beckoning to Grace that she join her.

"I used to wash under the pump everyday, when I were a girl." She explained.

"Even in the winter?" Grace asked, interested, she enjoyed hearing tales of the olden days when her Grandmother was young.

Demelza nodded. "I'd hate it but it was 'pected of me then."

Grace shifted a little and made herself comfortable, the requests of her mother forgotten. They made a contrasting picture sitting together, young and old, an artists delight some would say.

After a moments quiet reflection Grace asked. "Tell me a story Grandma, what was it like when you worked here when you were a girl?"


	10. Chapter 2 Part 2

AN: Thanks for all your comments. I had in mind for this post to go in a certain direction and then somehow it went another way as these things sometimes do.

Chapter 2

Part 2

A week after Ross Poldark brought Demelza back to Nampara it was an overcast day. Demelza had been given some 'new clothes' a few days before which hung on her slim frame and did nothing to enhance her figure, save keep her in a more modest manner than her brothers clothes had done.

It was difficult here at Nampara and yet it was easy. Easy because she had shed all the responsibilities of home and difficult because Jud and Prudie were not very accommodating. She knew from the sly looks they gave her, from the work they bade her do that they wanted her gone and yet they seemed to take respite while she slaved away which she put down to bone idleness. Demelza was no stranger to idleness, she had witnessed it often enough in her father. Oh she was sure he pulled his weight down at the mine but that was as far as his effort in caring for his family had stretched. If you called spending most his wages on drink and leaving them to pretty much fend for themselves as caring and nurturing.

From the look Prudie was giving her as she half halfheartedly started the fire going Demelza didn't think she would get much nurturing here either. Hastily she averted her eyes and dashed outside to the water pump, no use putting off the inevitable.

Attaining the right angle to work the pump to its best advantage had taken Demelza a couple of tries to get it just so. She worked it hard, feeling the strain on her muscles and then ducked her head beneath the cold rush that spilled forth. With her free hand she combed through the tangles, gasping and spluttering. As she finished she could sense the Master's amusement and that irked her.

"Satisfied?" She demanded.

"Shouldn't I be?" Her Master asked with a smile that she wanted to wipe from his face.

"Ain't enough not to stink. A body must scrub herself raw as a buttock of beef to please some folks." She grabbed with rough linen towel and dried herself as she stomped off. _He_ should try and wash under the pump of a morning, see how he'd like it instead of the basin and hot water she or occasionally Prudie brought to his chamber.

Prudie had wasted no time in filling Demelza in on the way of things, on the jobs she was expected to do, but most importantly about Mr Ross. How he'd come by his slight limp and scar down the side of his face, who Elizabeth was or had been to the Master. How the Master had grown up here as a lad, and for some reason today that irked her. It wasn't jealously or envy either come to that. She was who she was and he was he. Mayhap it was because her courses had started, she was still getting used to the idea of bleeding each month and the tell tale ache deep in her belly, didn't do much to improve her mood.

She had not skived off her duties mainly because Prude appeared as if from nowhere every time she even rested her chin on the broom, but just now she had to get away. She saw a young man she would later know by the name of Jim Carter converse with Mr Ross, and Prudie and Jud were there too, not paying her any heed. So she slipped round the edge of the barn, Garrick following close by and she walked into the meadow slinking down beside the dry stone wall so that she was hidden from view of the house.

With one hand she absently rubbed Garrick on the head, as he lay down with his head in her lap, waiting for her to move. Demelza took a few deep breaths, the air was always so invigorating, no matter how you felt inside.

Despite getting up on the wrong side of the bed as her mother would have called her grumps, she liked it here. She wouldn't lose her precious position from spending a few moments away from Nampara, she had learnt so far in the short time she had been there that if Mr Ross was cross he would shout a bit and that would be that. She smiled to herself, he had though on a couple of occasions told Jud that if he didn't do as he was bid he would tan his backside but Demelza didn't think the Master actually would, even when Jud was in his cups of Mr Ross' brandy.

Garrick's attention was caught by a pair of blackbirds settling to the ground nearby, Demelza kept her hand on his neck rubbing in a soothing motion that was both calming to the dog and herself.

It was with a resigned spirit that she finally got up and beckoned Garrick to follow, she felt happier now and not so disgruntled with life, although she thought it not fair that women should go through pain every month while men got out of such predicament. She slipped in the back way through the barn, there was no one about and she made herself useful by collecting the eggs, so that no one was the wiser that she had taken herself off for a few minutes peace.


	11. Chapter 2 Part 3

AN: Sorry for the delay my life has been manic and so not to have you wait any longer here is a small part to tide you over until I have time to write some more.

Chapter 2

Part 3

Jim Carter was a good man Demelza decided, having spent the best part of the day working beside him. He had a kind heart, wanting to provide for his mother and sisters and he more than once mentioned a girl in the village called Ginny. No doubt he was sweet on her Demelza thought smiling inside her head, least Prudie thought she was being impertinent towards her betters. As if Prudie and Jud were her betters anyway, they were the same as she. A servant for Master Ross.

Prudie was slowly becoming less hostile towards her. But Demelza knew that was because her arrival meant the older woman now had less chores to do for herself and could skulk off with a dish of tea or something stronger when the mood took her and put her feet up. No doubt the arrival of Jim would eventually lead Jud down the same path, although she already knew he did not have a fondness for drinking tea!

Demelza had wandered into the hall in an effort to avoid Jud and Prudie. She had worked hard today and felt badly now of her bad mood towards Mr Ross. Suddenly both Mr Ross and Prudie swept into the hall and Demelza stepped back into the shadows, not wanting to be spotted. She clutched her top about her as she had a habit of doing but was not necessary now she was not clad in her brothers shirt. With one ear listening out for Jud she utilised the other to and listen as Prudie explained her dislike of the situation in taking in another stray, like herself. She huddled further back if that were possible.

The Master ignored Prudie's ramblings and set himself in the study, Demelza had a fleeting glance at him before he firmly shut the door to Prudie. An unspoken command that the conversation was over before it began.

Like a young rabbit emerging at dusk she crept from her hiding place and stared at the door behind which Mr Ross sat at his desk. Demelza pursed her lips thoughtfully, she would like to knock and have him bid her enter. Then she would thank him for taking pity on an urchin like she. Her feet however had grown roots and she discovered although her mind was telling her to move her feet would not.

Smiling wistfully she thanked him in her head. On hearing Prudie calling her from the kitchen she scuttled back into the shadows, slipping silently out the front door and round the back into the yard to see what the woman wanted her for now.


	12. Chapter 2 Part 4

AN: Thank you for your replies. Sorry again for the delay. Over the summer I have less time available to write than normal.

Chapter 2

Part 4

With a sideways glance Demelza noticed that Jud was giving her the 'look' again. The 'you are not welcome,' look. As if knowing this Prudie who had her back to him half turned and slapped him on the arm.

" 'Ere," she thrust a bowl of porridge into his hand and he sloped off towards the kitchen table to eat it.

Demelza looked at the bowl of welcome food and then met Jud's eyes. "Not for you girl, 'til yer chores be done." He told her waving the rough hewn spoon in her direction. "Prudie's gone soft on ye, if she think's 'ter feed yer first."

Prudie gave him a clout over the head with the ladle while motioning with her head that Demelza best go and get on with the first chores of the day. Eager to escape Demelza complied.

As soon as she entered the yard Garrick was by her side, absentmindedly she ruffled the fur on his head and he nuzzled his nose into her skirts in an affectionate gesture. Not seeing Mr Ross she went through her morning ritual of a cold wash under the pump. She was bright and she learned fast, you had to when it was your only means of survival.

000

Breakfast had seemed hours ago, Demelza thought as her back ached from scrubbing the clothes over the trough in the yard. Jud and Prudie were shirking their duties, an event which was becoming the norm, she mused. She and Jim however worked until they dropped. Not that she minded the hard work, it meant Mr Ross had a reason for her to stay and she was happy to work until her fingers bled, if it meant she did not have to live with her father again.

Lost in her thoughts she was startled when Prudie threw some more dirty garments into the water. Demelza looked up disgruntled at the humour at her expense and then half smiled to herself as Prudie began to scold Jud when he attempted to remove his shirt to add to the laundry pile. As they went back to the house Demelza tutted to herself, the pair of them were worse than her brothers!

She turned again, this time to her name being called by the Master. "Demelza! This is my cousin Verity!"

Suddenly self conscious she gave a hasty bob, mortified she had embarrassed herself ran away to the barn. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest all sense of feeling fled as the panic overwhelmed her. Who was she that he would introduce her to his cousin, for heavens sake?

After taking a few deep breaths she had regained her compose, Demelza tip toed out the barn and peered about the yard. It was silent save the noises of the animals, all traces of human life had vanished, although she could hear Jim talking to the horses in the stable whereupon he was probably providing them with a tasty treat. While Prudie served refreshments to the Master and his cousin in the parlour, she imagined. Would she even be refined enough to serve guests in the parlour, she wondered, or would she be a kitchen wench forever?

000

It was dark, gone seven and Demelza was sweeping the hallway. Prudie it seemed, although prone to bouts of idleness herself hated it in others, especially those she thought under her. In this case Demelza thought wryly; herself. The door to the study was ajar, Verity had long gone and the Master sat broodingly over papers on his desk. She sighed as she propped her chin up on the broom gazing at him in a wistful manner.

Suddenly he rose and made for the door, she beat a hasty retreat into the shadows, where the candlelight failed to reach as he strode with purpose from the house, grabbing his coat as he exited. The door slamming in his wake echoing through the house like the remnants of cannon fire.

There was movement from the kitchen and Demelza noticed the event had caused Prudie to rouse herself from the comfort of her chair by the fire.

"Where's 'e going?" She asked the older woman, who was peering with interest as much as she.

"To the dance."

"He don't look too glad about it." Demelza observed.

Prudie sniffed and turning on her heel to retreat back to her sanctuary replied. "Gentlefolks is strange."

Were they? She wondered. They certainly seemed to have a different agenda to regular folks, that was for sure.


	13. Chapter 2 Part 5

AN: Thanks for your comments. Indeed Pink Splice your observations on the time line are correct, to be honest I haven't decided on the occupation of Henry but you make a good suggestion. I will be away for a week so the next update will probably be in two weeks instead of one.

Chapter 2

Part 5

The night was silent, Prudie and Jud were snoring by the fire, each having taken enough brandy for Ross Poldark to know some was missing. Demelza banged down the pewter mug she was holding and neither of them stirred from their slumber, then she went about tidying away her the brush and bucket where she had scrubbed the hearth earlier. They were still away in the land of nod.

She felt bad for Mr Ross that they took his generous spirit for granted, doing as little work as they could while eating from his table, sleeping under his roof and denying him his brandy and sometimes his rum. With no more chores to do she went about preparing for bed.

It was cold in the passage and she could hear every creak of the house from the rafters to the soft snores emitted by Prudie in the kitchen. Demelza was still a little in awe of her new home. It was luxury compared to what she had been used to but somewhere deep inside her she knew it was not as luxurious as some of the fine mansions that were dotted about Cornwall or even indeed where the King lived, where ever that might be, for London might as well be the other side of the world for all Demelza knew.

It was with a tentative spirit that she pushed the study door open holding the candle high to spread the glow about the chamber. She stood with her mouth open in awe, her eyes took in all his possessions, mostly inherited from his father. Her inquisitive eyes darted over the paperwork on the table and she wished she had paid more attention in Sunday school coupled with that fact that she could have had more opportunity to attend. One Sunday every now and then had not squashed her appetite to learn and improve herself. Being a girl, her father had not seen much point in her attending and her brothers were more likely to be permitted to go. But on some of those really cold winter days the Vicar and his wife had included all the children of the village for they knew that plenty would otherwise be in freezing homes or even colder out on the streets to play. At Sunday school there was a small fire and each child was given a hot mug of stew to warm their bellies.

She fingered a few items as if they were as delicate as a butterfly's wing, before with a resigned sigh knew she had to leave and make her way to bed. Tomorrow the work would be as hard today and although young and full of energy as she was, by this time of the evening Demelza grew fatigued. Carefully she exited the room and shut the latch behind her.

"Judas!" Demelza exclaimed, clutching her night rail to her thin frame, her heart almost leapt out of her chest as Jud appeared out the shadows, lucid and clearly awake.

"What 'ee be doing in there?" He asked accusingly, a sneer of contempt for her written on his face.

"Just lookin,' " immediately she was on the defensive.

"Just lookin'?" His tone suggested he didn't believe her for a moment.

"There's books an' maps, an' knives, an' a harpsichord…." Despite his reaction she trailed off the wonders she had observed.

"Can 'ee read, can 'ee play?" Jud taunted and smiled when she shifted uncomfortably.

"Can try," he might be making her feel the size of a worm, but she wasn't going to let him wear her down.

"There be nothing in there for the likes of we, unless we be getting ideas above our situation." He stepped forward and grabbed her chin and she let out a small gasp as his fingers dug cruelly into her tender flesh. She jerked herself free.

"No," Demelza uttered with clenched teeth.

"Go home," Jud added as if for good measure.

"What?"

"Back where 'ee came from. Don't belong 'ere." he walked back to the kitchen and the bottle of brandy.

Demelza stood stock still despite the chill of the evening. Who did he think he was ordering her about? Well apart from wanting to stay, unless Mr Ross wanted her to leave she would not give the old scoundrel his own way.


	14. Chapter 2 Part 6

AN: Thanks for your patience. Sorry for delay I was on holiday and then unwell. Thanks for taking the time to read and review.

Chapter 2

Part 6

The Master had not come home last night after the ball and Prudie and Jud were taking advantage of the fact that he was not there to chide them into working the following morning. Too far gone from their drinking the night before they had not risen to see to, or advise Demelza or Jim on the tasks for the day.

Jim had arrived early and began work as usual in the yard, he waved a hello at Demelza as she carried an apron full of fresh eggs back to the house and called out a cheery greeting back with a big grin on her face. She got out yesterday's bread and smothered it with butter whilst pouring out a cup of milk to wash it down, then she went into the yard and into the meadow.

It was a bright sunny morning and not one which Demelza wanted to waste by working all day. Captain Poldark was out and the Paynter's were snoring, she knew she had a little time before anyone came searching for her. Although bread and butter was not Garrick's thing, Demelza fed him morsels of the crust.

Not wanting to break the spell of the sunshine as it warmed her back, Demelza with Garrick running close by took off through the meadow, with the idea of a swim in the sea. Ambling along she gathered pretty wildflowers and sang softly to herself. This was contentment; she needed nothing fancy or frivolous, just a few moments to herself to enjoy the beauty around her that nature provided.

She stopped short and ceased her merriment and remained stock still. Captain Poldark was dismounting from his horse and making his way to Nampara Cove. Demelza smiled. Keeping out of sight she stayed close to the cliff edge but skirted around so that she had a good view of him when he reached the shore. She lay down and edged forward, commanding to Garrick that he be quiet.

It was in a blink of an eye that he went from fully dressed to as bare as the day he was born and diving in the clear blue sea. She smiled a little in awe and with much admiration as she spied his powerful body moving through the sea with easy strokes. He was so perfect and for the first time she felt the first small flutter in her heart, not for him as her hero saving her from her father's clutches, but as a woman who yearns for a man to be hers.


	15. Chapter 2 Part 7

AN: Thanks for your encouraging comments.

Chapter 2

Part 7

The first time Demelza saw Captain Poldark after she had spied him swimming in the sea had been when he strode into the house later that morning, she had had the sense to return early and except for Jim no one was none the wiser that she had been gone. She had smiled at him in a manner that she had not smiled at him before and was very eager to make sure he was fed some late breakfast, which left him staring at her in rather a bemused fashion. Delightful laughter was bubbling up from within and she could not help but let go of a tiny particle of it after she laid his plate on the table.

"Are you feeling alright this morning?" He asked of her.

"Yes Sur," she bobbed him a curtsey still smiling and he looked back with the perplexed expression on his face, clearly unable to fathom her particularly good mood.

However that had been yesterday and now the weather was dull and overcast a bit like her humour. Jud and Prudie had been making up for lost time for the day before and it was one task after the other since she climbed out of bed some three hours past.

She grunted with effort as she put the last of the logs in the basket, standing she stretched her aching back. This was a chore for Jud she thought crossly. He had been at her today about not knowing her place, mayhap he had missed her yesterday after all and she not noticed it. Looking down at the basket was not going to convey it to the house and the parlour for the Master's benefit. With a resigned sigh she heaved it into her arms and staggered in the direction of the yard. Jud and Prudie were sitting down idle and she frowned at them, caught totally off guard when Mister Ross addressed her.

"Demelza!"

He looked somewhat surprised, she could not guess why, she was working hard, wasn't she? Unless the old scoundrel Jud had said something.

"Sur," she managed, for the basket was heavy and her arms felt like they were breaking with the strain of it.

"You look weary to the bone. Are they making you a beast of burden?" He inclined his head at the lazy pair of servants.

"No sur. I be content sur." She instinctively replied not wanting him to think she couldn't handle the workload. This was her place now, her home.

Ross glared at Jud and Prudie. They had the sense to wander off and look busy at least, even if they were not actually doing anything constructive and useful.

Demelza wasn't going to say anything truly she wasn't but then it just poured out. "It'll be that Jud sur. 'Ee saying I got ideas, and I haven't got ideas." She was indignant and hurt and it showed in tone and expression.

"No?" Ross queried. Waiting for further explanation.

"I do know me place." Oh but the basket was so heavy and she just wanted the conversation to end so she could relieve herself of the burden, but Ross was not done.

"Your place is where I say it is. Fetch your cloak."

Demelza regarded him as if he had gone mad, what was he talking about 'her cloak?' She looked at him as such, clearly he was not right in the head, mayhap something had happened at the ball that had turned his mind. Prudie did say how he was sweet on Miss Elizabeth and she went and married his cousin Francis, broke his heart perhaps that was it.

"Sir? I never had no cloak." She responded carefully slowly almost, waiting for his next strange thought to be verbalised.

Ross appeared shocked at this piece of news, Demelza mused. Where did he think she got a cloak? All the clothes she had, he had provided apart from her brothers outfit, that was all she owned.

"Up." He commanded abruptly to her, pointing at Darkie.

Demelza shook her head to clear it, mayhap he wasn't mad after all, mayhap she was dreaming.

"Sur?" She queried regarding him through suspicious eyes.

"I am taking you with me, to town. You need a day off. These rogues can do your chores as well as their own, from the looks of it you have been doing their work. Time for them to return the favour."

Demelza could not help but smile as Ross took the basket from her and ordered Jud to take it into the house. The day was not grey after all. She didn't need telling twice, she hopped up onto the horse before he had the thought to change his mind.


	16. Chapter 2 Part 8

AN: Thanks for your comments.

Chapter 2

Part 8

Demelza shivered it was chilly riding along the coast the wind was blowing in her hair and Captain Poldark sat behind her warming her back but the cold seeped through her linen blouse and she tugged it closer about her slender form, she wasn't sure if it was cold or the thrill of the moment. She closed her eyes and lifted them heavenward, feeling the wind on her face and the freedom that the unexpected had brought to her day.

"Have you no shawl?" His voice came from behind her and the tones of his voice were just as comforting as the blanket on her bed in the cold of the night. It had taken her some weeks to be accustomed to sleeping on the bed but now she could not contemplate not.

"No sur. I had muvver's shawl, 'til it fell to bits, then 'ee used sacking like the boys did."

"Humph," he uttered in a dissatisfactory manner.

She could only imagine as disapproval of her father's neglect.

"We will remedy the situation later," Ross assured her.

"Sur?" She asked, not sure what he meant by that, mayhap a second-hand shawl off the market stand, that would be welcome.

"I can not have a servant of mine improperly attired," he continued and she smiled at the thought.

They rode on for some time in more or less silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Demelza took a deep breath and sighed before setting to and singing her favourite songs. She heard a faint amused grunt coming from behind, but Mr Ross didn't ask her to stop so she didn't. A gust of wind caught them in the face when they changed direction and took her breath away.

Before she had chance to start singing again he asked. "Why did Jud think you were putting on airs?"

She tensed, to tell him the truth would be to tell him she was in the study when she should not be in there in the first place. On the other hand Jud knew she had been in there and could easily tell on her later. She sighed deeply resigned to the wrath that would in no doubt come.

"I be looking, just looking at the papers on yur desk, I not be touching them. They didn't make sense to me, I wish they did." She started out defensive but along the way her tone changed and she became wistful, yearning for something that was out of her reach.

"Humph." he replied thoughtfully.

"Are 'ee going to whip me?" She asked fearful.

"Have I whipped you yet?" He asked indignant. "Well?" He demanded when she failed to respond.

"No sur, you been kind sur," she admitted.

"But?" He pushed.

"But nothing sur. I be content sur. I never expected my life would change for the good like it has sur." Demelza's voice started on a wobble but grew more confident as she spoke.

"No but, it might benefit both of us if you were literate." he conceded.

"Sur?" Demelza asked confused. "What's literate?"

"Able to read, write, make a sum or two." He explained patiently.

"Are ye to send me to school sur? I been to Sunday school a few times in Illugan but not.."

"Not long enough to learn properly." Ross finished for her. "No. I'll not be sending you to school. I will teach you myself. It can not be that hard and you are willing and bright. I am sure there would be positive results within no time."

"Sur, when will I fit it in my day?" Demelza enquired.

Prudie and Jud had her working all hours, with only snatched moments away in the meadow with Garrick and now and then she would walk a-ways with Jim and his sweetheart Jinny.

"When I say."

"When will that be?"

"We will work it out. Trust me." He assured her.

Still clutching her blouse about her form she smiled to herself, because he had told her to trust him. And she did.


	17. Chapter 2 Part 9

AN: Thank you for all your comments, to Katie Rose I am sorry if you do not feel it is 100% accurate with regards to history of education regarding Sunday School, writers prerogative though. But would like to add that in a later book one of the minor adult characters attended a dame school as a child which although not the same Winston Graham chose to put in his novel. I would have updated earlier in the week but I could not get the document to submit, kept timing out on me.

Chapter 2

Part 9

Town was busy, Demelza pulled her blouse closer about her body, not for cold or even Captain Poldark's closeness but for the stares she felt she was receiving from people whom they passed as they rode by. She soon dismounted and after Ross gave her a shilling or two to barter for some fish they parted ways, not before she had a clear view of Miss Verity Poldark in the company of a stranger.

She shivered this time certainly from cold as she missed the warmth of Captain Poldark's body behind her as they travelled. Clutching the coins she hurried down to the quay and began haggling for the best price and amount of fish she could buy with the coins.

After the deal was done and dusted with the fish, Demelza took herself off with the bucket lest it be stole away if she let it out her sight and sat on the harbour wall. The cold didn't bother her now as she stared out to sea, watching the boats come and go from the harbour. The sea cresting in the distance and the cry of the gulls as they swooped near to the cliffs.

When a reasonable amount of time had passed she got up and decided to walk up to meet the Master. She felt rejuvenated with the sea air and ready to meet whatever came her way next in the day. Fortunately as she neared the building he emerged and with him some of his business associates. The latter making her feel uncomfortable her skin pricking for she knew what they were thinking in their narrow minded way. Despite that she ignored them and began a conversation with Ross. Still their almost childish hushed remarks annoyed her to the point of her temper flaring.

Unable to keep silent any longer she snapped at them. "What am I? A circus attraction?"

She was pleased to see her remark silenced them, Ross steered her in the opposite direction. "A poorly dressed one." he commented wryly, and she missed the amusement that flickered in his eyes at her.

"The meeting went well," she stated as an observation, the annoyance in her voice gone now.

"Indeed. We are to open the mine. We have some work ahead of us to make it ready though." He explained briefly.

"I ain't afraid of hard work. I will help 'ee." She assured him.

"I am sure you will," he smiled at her and added. "And so will Jud and Prudie! Come, let us walk up to the haberdashery. As a mine owner I cannot have my maid wandering about Cornwall without a cloak."

As they neared the shop she felt suddenly self conscious and unsure, a place like this was for ladies, not for she. But Ross smiled. She would go anywhere with him for that smile, it melted her heart every time and unbeknown to her she fell a little in love with him everyday.

They deposited the bucket of fish outside and went in, Demelza couldn't help but let out an awed, "Oooh!" at the wares that were on offer. One or two of the ladies in the shop turned snubbed her turning their backs but uttered a polite but distant hello to Captain Poldark, who in turn greeted them cordially as society expected of him. His air and position commanded attention from a shop assistant almost immediately, although Demelza did wonder if it was partly to get a working class customer out on the shop as soon as was humanly possible. Nevertheless the young assistant was polite and helpful.

"My maid needs a cloak, something warm, something lined and if possible ready made if you have such things." Ross explained.

"Why we do store a few ready made items, often items that were no longer required or were unpaid for. I will be right back." She hurried out to the store room and left the pair standing in the shop gaining attention for different reasons.

A pair of unmarried girls were sneaking looks at the handsome figure of Ross Poldark and the matronly mothers looking down their noses at Demelza. She missed this however as her eyes drank up the wonders that the shop sold, in case she never had an opportunity to visit a haberdashery again.

The assistant soon returned with a clock over her arm, she laid it across the counter and Ross felt the material. "Not bad, lined too," he nodded his approval.

Demelza eyed the item with disbelief, surely he didn't mean she was to wear such a grand item of clothing as this? This would surely keep her warm when she took long walks with Garrick or ran errands for Prudie.

"Would you like to see if it suits?" The assistant enquired. She came round to the front of the counter and held it up for Demelza.

Demelza smiled. "'Tis grand," she said swirling around with it on and bumping into a bustling matron. "Sorry Ma'am" She bobbed a quick wobbling curtsey as Ross smothered a giggle.

"Does it suit?" Ross asked.

"It feels warm and…..I can not believe it to be fur me." She confessed to him.

"Well, if you freeze to death you will be no use to me now will you?" He said in all seriousness but ended with a half grin which alleviated her fears a little.

"But t'will be expensive…," she countered.

"Are you the holder of my purse strings now?" He teased and she looked somewhat sheepish but not entirely. To the serving girl to added. "We will take it…..No don't wrap it, Demelza needs to wear it."

"Will that be all Sir?" The girl asked.

"No." Ross said shortly. "My maid is still looking a trifle scruffy. I would like her measured for a new dress as well."

"A dress?" Demelza queried.

"Yes, although not as fine a cloth, hard wearing and practical and suitable for a girl… a lady of her age and standing please." He instructed the assistant who by this time had requested the help of her mother to deal with the measuring of such a frock. While the shop keeper, her father had begun to tot up the bill.

"Sur?" Demelza protested.

"Part of my duties as your employer is to see that you are properly attired. I can not have you answering the door in what you are wearing should the need arise and Prudie is out."

A short while later Demelza exited the shop as if she was wearing the Queens jewels. Ross had assured her that he would collect the dress when he was in town the following week and she could still scarce believe that the clothes would be for her. Not rags, not even second or third hand clothes, new clothes for her. So caught up in the moment she forgot the bucket of fish and didn't remember it until she turned and saw Mr Ross carrying instead.

The ride home was equally pleasant she rode at the back although considerably less comfortable. But that didn't matter as long as she was close to Mr Ross. He had been so kind to her and yet she really didn't understand why. Mayhap it was because she had worked hard since she came to Nampara. Nothing not even a grumbling Prudie and Jud on their return dampened her day, it had been the most perfect day off she had ever had.


	18. Chapter 2 Part 10

AN: Thanks for your comments. Only a little part this time.

Chapter 2

Part 10

The candlelight flickered accompanying the firelight in the parlour at Nampara, giving the occupants a healthy glow with which to work in. Ross sat beside Demelza at the table as they worked through the letters of the alphabet. The slate which Demelza practised on felt foreign her, that she was actually able to make marks that represented letters which would in turn make words, that she would eventually learn how to read. Ross had given her more than a job, clothes and a home he had given her opportunity to improve her station in life too.

"Good," Ross praised Demelza, before yawning and stretching out his arms almost in protest of being tired.

Demelza yawned herself unable to stop it having watched him. "I'm that tired," she admitted and smiled at him gaining one back in response.

"You have done well. But you will need to practice."

"Yes sur. I want to learn sur. T'would be wonderful to read and write my own name."

"We will have you doing more than that Demelza," Ross smiled and assured her. "You are quick to learn and some mathematics would be useful too."

"Math-e-matics sur?" She asked repeating the word slowly as if it was a long winded alien word.

"Numbers." he simplified.

"I can count sur." She replied giving him a look which told him he ought to know that.

"I know," he laughed again. "I meant adding up columns of figures and such."

"Oh, will I need it then?"

"Who knows, but it would not hurt to learn and I would enjoy teaching you."

She blushed at his comments, happy and eager to spend some precious moments with him. Demelza treasured these moments in her heart, a heart that was growing fonder of him by the day. This was lesson number six, and although they never lasted more than twenty minutes it was golden time to Demelza. There were no interruption s from Jud, Prudie or indeed the outside world, it was as though they were cocooned in the parlour from the rest of humanity. There was always a sadness within her when the lessons came to an end, but she would put such thoughts from her mind with the hope that in a few days she might have the opportunity to have some learning again.


	19. Chapter 2 Part 11

AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I struggled a bit with the dialogue this time so apologise in advance.

Chapter 2

Part 11

The heat of the kitchen was exhausting in itself as Demelza stood at the table chopping the vegetables for supper. She had a pinny round her waist for she did not want to spoil the new dress that Mr Ross had bought her to replace her haphazard aged blouse and skirt which once had belonged to Prudie. (Some time ago from the look and the smell of the thing, which Demelza had since washed and dried and put away in her box by her bed). It was hot in the kitchen and she brushed the loose tendrils of her hair out of her eyes.

Where was Prudie? She had been left to her own devices again while Prudie and Jud had swanned off to goodness knows where to have a sneaky drink, nap or something else. She didn't know what either of them saw in each other, but it took all sorts this world they dwelt in.

From a distance she heard the soft tap of the front door. Blowing the hair off her face she yelled. "Prudie?….Jud?"

After repeating herself a couple of times she decided they were not gong to materlise and she might as well do the job herself, as she did so many others anyway. Annoyed at them she flung the door open and stopped. Paused. Her mouth hanging open. Her brain turned to mush. There, standing in front of her was Elizabeth Poldark. She was so beautiful, so refined, so elegant, so everything that Demelza felt she was not, all she could do was stare feeling a mixture of awe and jealousy from within.

Finally she found her voice. "You'll be looking for Mister Ross."

"I am." Elizabeth replied smoothly.

Demelza just about had the presence of mind to step aside so that Mrs Poldark could enter the house, her head followed the lady as she walked through to the parlour. Belatedly Demelza went after to see Elizabeth standing in the parlour gazing around in a polite fashion.

"Would 'ee like something to eat or drink p'haps?" Demelza asked feeling very out of place and awkward.

"Yes," Elizabeth broke the silence and smiled warmly at Demelza which helped a little bit to alleviate the tension in the room. "Please. Do not go to too much trouble on my account."

Demelza bobbed a half curtsey and almost walked out the room backwards before heading out the correct way.

What was she going to give a lady to eat? In the kitchen she scanned the room looking for an idea. After a few frantic seconds she decided on a piece of yesterday's pie and a glass of milk. With sweaty palms Demelza picked up the platter and took a deep breath. She was full of the jitters of having to go and face Mrs Poldark again. How was she to behave with a lady? Prudie nor the master had really taught her much in that respect. The main command had been to not answer the door if someone else was home who could and here was she having to wait in the parlour with a lady 'til the master appeared.

The back door slammed and Demelza gave a shriek as she turned to see what had caused it. "Ee gave me a right fright Jim Carter!" She admonished.

"Sorry Demelza," he replied with an apologetic shrug. "It's only I promised my sweetheart Ginny I would ask 'ee to meet with she next time Prudie sends you on an errand to the village."

Demelza relaxed momentarily and smiled. "I'd like that so I would. Thank she for me."

"If 'ee don't mind me asking, you're looking worrit." he observed.

Demelza looked from Jim to the door which led to the main part of the house and back again. In a moderate whisper she explained. "Mrs Poldark be here in the parlour. I can't find Prudie, Jud or the Master. I made her some food but I know not how to behave. What to do?" She spoke in a rush, biting her lip anxiously.

"Nay do not worry. I'll go find the Master. You go and take Mrs Poldark the pie." He gave her a nod of farewell and headed off.

Shaking inside, but feeling more composed now she took the refreshment to the parlour and hovered nervously in the doorway.

"Thank you." Mrs Poldark said gently, indicating to Demelza to put it on the table which she did. Then stood there not knowing what to say or do, except that she should not leave unless she was dismissed back to the kitchen.

The seconds ticked by as if they were hours it seemed. Until the tread of footsteps unmistakeably belonging to Ross Poldark heralded his arrival before he swept into the room gracefully. Where the two women who loved him were and although he thought he loved one in return the other knew she would never have or deserve the privilege.

Demelza came back to herself to find Elizabeth was telling Ross that the maid had 'done her best'.

Smarting a little from the comment because she had tried her best with the limitations and skills she had available she turned to find the master addressing her with a dismissal. She slunk somewhat back to the kitchen and half heartedly carried on with her chores, surprised when Elizabeth left shortly after that, but not surprised when the Master followed.


	20. Chapter 2 Part 12

AN: Thanks for reading and comments. Sorry I am still on Chapter 2. I hope you do not feel it is too long winded.

Chapter 2

Part 12

There was one thing Demelza hated and that was her betters talking about her as if she were deaf or stupid, of which she was neither. She walked briskly up the hill with her laden basket past Ross who had visitors in the form of Mrs Teague and her youngest daughter Ruth.

Visitors were all they needed what with Miss Verity and Captain Blamey together in the parlour. Unchaperoned. Prudie said unmarried ladies did not go about unchaperoned. But from Mr Ross, Demelza learnt that Miss Verity had no time for such nonsense especially when such meetings were so rare and treasured, not to mention that although a maid she was not a young maid but becoming an 'old maid'. rather sooner than she liked.

Love intrigued Demelza, she watched love in a greater sense of the word in some awe. For example there was Prudie and Jud, often no love lost between these two with their bickering and competitiveness of who was in fact the most idle. But deep down there was a partnership, and a love.

Then there was Jim Carter and his Jinny. Young, bright hopeful love of a future of many long years together, if God were willing.

Verity and Captain Blamey was a similar type of love to Jim and Jinny, but with refinement, with none of the eagerness of youth. But with a quiet and unspoken yearning that showed in both their faces.

Captain Ross loved. He loved the forbidden. Elizabeth. A love unrequited, which had left its mark on him a lot like the scar which ran down the side of his face. Out of his reach, married to his Cousin Francis but still he loved her anyway. Oh to be loved like that would be truly wonderful.

She loved Ross Poldark. At first she thought perhaps it was just him being kind to her, then calf love but as she got to know him, and she matured in all aspects, she realised it was true love. Not that she had any chance with Elizabeth and ladies like Ruth Teague on the scene. While the latter was clearly not his type there would some day be cause for him to marry, and of course it would be one of his own kind. Not someone like her, no matter how much he championed the poor.

Demelza chose to sweep in the hallway, that way she was on hand should Miss Verity or Captain Blamey need her to wait on them and also watch for the love between them to shine. Which was not easy in itself they sat a respectable distance from each other and spoke as gentlefolk often do.

Soon she was joined by the Master who stood beside her hastily reading his mail.

"Have you word of your family?" He asked, as she leant on the broom handle and paused for a break.

"No sir. Don't expect none. Without me to skivvy for them, they'll have no love 'o me," she honestly replied. Not that it appeared they ever had actual real love for her at any time.

"Particularly your father?" Ross continued, persuing the issue further. Why Demelza had no idea.

"He's too busy in the kiddleys or down the mine."

"And your brothers?"

"Soon be followin' in his footsteps." They were words easily spoken but the last question did tear her heart a little bit, for she missed her brothers companionship sometimes.

"Seems we both have mining in our blood," Ross went on to observe. And indeed that was true.

"Aye sir. Though God knows if that's a blessing or a curse."

They shared a look of mutual understanding before she was left again to her own devices in the hallway. There were a mountain of tasks ahead that Prudie had left her. Mainly because Prudie had left Demelza most of her chores as well.

It was funny love, she thought still standing there, watching the Master put on his coat and collect his crop and hat.

"I have matters to attend to." He advised her. "See to it that my cousin and her guest are provided with refreshment if they require it."

"Yes Sur." She replied.

Demelza wondered how much longer these clandestine meetings were going to continue for. Why it was romantic wasn't it? But also not ideal for Miss Verity's social standing. Risky, dangerous….. Miss Verity, she thought might actually take that risk to marry the man of her dreams.


	21. Chapter 2 Part 13

AN: Sorry for the delay I lost internet for about a week which was frustrating.

Chapter 2

Part 13

Demelza had her head in her own thoughts when the rumpus started at Nampara. What had begun as a quiet meeting between Miss Verity Poldark and Captain Blamey had turned into a brawl between Blamey and Francis Poldark. She followed the rest of the household and Poldark family to the field in front of the house to see about the to-do, which was far worse than any ruckus Jud and Prudie got themselves into.

She stared open mouthed at the pair who were ready with pistols in hand to fight a duel, over the honour of Verity Poldark. Ross was retraining Verity she half noted. She had seen men fight before, father was notorious when he had drink in him for starting something up the kiddleys, but this was something new.

It happened so fast. With a gasp Demelza covered her mouth with shock, she hadn't really expected them to fire the weapons at each other. Captain Blamey was clutching at his arm and Francis was laying supine on the grass. She knew quick thinking was needed and hurried back into the kitchen to fetch the pail, then rushed out to the pump in the yard to draw some water.

Back in the house she could hear Ross frantically calling to Prudie for assistance, she gathered up her skirts and hurtled up the stairs trying hard not to spill any of her supplies as she went.

"I'll help sur. I'm not a feared." Demelza stated with a quiet confidence. She began to tear the linen into strips for use. Dipping them into the water she handed them to Ross.

For one second Prudie and Ross looked at her in surprise and she just brushed them off with a shrug before they sprang into action. Prudie scurried off downstairs to fetch more supplies that Ross needed.

"Hold that there," Ross ordered to Demelza, indicating she put pressure on the linen over the wound.

She watched as he washed his hands with the soap and water Prudie had appeared with and then disinfected the kitchen knife in the flame in the grate.

"Hold….with your other hand." he said giving her the knife as he prepared the rest of the things he needed.

Attention back on the subject in question Demelza watched as Ross began the task of saving his cousin's life. She handed things to him when asked and made sure she absorbed it all like a sponge, in case the need arise another time when she might have to perform such a task as this.

Not even when Ross stitched up Francis' neck did Demelza shudder or squirm, instead she asked questions now and again about the job in hand and was pleased when he didn't snap her head off, but gave a curt but informative reply.

They worked well side by side, a team that needed no sharp instruction or effort on either part and eventually the deed was done. Francis was patched up as best as Ross could manage. Which all things considered was a fine job indeed.

"Will 'ee live sur." Demelza finally asked as Ross straightened up and eased his aching back.

"I expect so," Ross replied dryly.

"Yur cousin do owe 'ee his life. Where'd you learn to do such things?" She asked. Demelza had been amazed at his skill and swiftness during the procedure, she tidied away the mess that had been created.

Pacing Ross replied. "On the battlefields of Virginia."

She finished clearing and soon Charles Poldark had his men come and remove Mr Francis to Trenwith in the carriage, but not before Miss Elizabeth did arrive and upset Mr Ross. Demelza who did know her place, mainly stayed hidden away in the kitchen. Alone. Jud and Prudie having probably taken to their beds or to the drink with the shocks of the day.

When all had stilled and the visitors had all gone home, Demelza walked through the house and found Captain Poldark sitting in the parlour at the table looking very desolate indeed with his head in his hands.

Hearing her he looked up and enquired. "Do I have half wit branded across my forehead?"

She gasped slightly as he reached out suddenly and grasped her wrist in his hands. Fingers of steel and yet she knew he would not hurt or maim her. She looked at him straight in the eyes holding his stare.

"No," she assured him and he released her.

"I fell for it again. Build a castle out of winks and smiles and all the while…" He confided his deepest feelings.

Demelza gazed at him with empathy in her heart for none tried as hard as he to help others. It was such a shame that he could not find happiness for himself when he tried so hard to help others, who took him for granted. And she of all people knew about being taken for granted.

"I should be grateful," he continued slapping his hands palm down on the table and looked straight at her before standing up and walking to the door. "Fetch Jim, Prudie and Jud. We have work to do."

"Yes," she whispered to herself. "We do, we'll have to work together to put a smile on your face again."


	22. Chapter 2 Part 14

AN: Thanks for your support even if you are just reading. Chapter 2 has finally come to an end you will be pleased to know.

Chapter 2

Part 14

They toiled hard at the mine, even Jud and Prudie pulled their weight under the watchful eye of Ross. It needed more work than they were able to put in on the fine afternoon, the sun filled skies lifting their moods after a miserable morning, both weather and situation wise.

Despite the horror of the day and the terrible consequences for Francis Poldark the quartet laboured on.

After some time Demelza broke free from the group and begun to prepare fish for supper they all deserved. She served it to them one at a time before serving herself and sitting on the cliff edge opposite Ross.

She smiled at him, he seemed happier now he had completed some back breaking work at the entrance to the mine. There was still a lot to do before they could open it and Captain Poldark could employ local people again. But, they had made a start. And after the bad event of earlier in the day this was a Godsend to all their spirits.

"You did well today." Ross addressed Demelza warmly and she smiled, pleased of his comment. "I can see how valuable you must be to your family."

"Sur?" Surely he wasn't going to send her back, panic welled in her chest and she found she didn't want to eat, despite being very hungry having missed lunch.

"If you miss them, if you feel that their need is greater than mine," he continued.

Demelza could not believe he was saying these words, suddenly instead of joy she felt a tearing of her heart. "You be wanting rid of me?"

"What?" Ross's reply was terse.

"You'll be wishing me gone?" She pressed and she vainly tried to keep herself together, so that he could not see the tears which desperately threatened to fall unchecked from her eyes. "I'll work harder, I'll scrub an' scour an' fettle, an'…."

"Demelza," he cut in with a softer tone. "Your work is more than satisfactory."

"Then why sur?" She hoped the feelings were not too apparent in her tone.

"I was merely offering you a chance to go home. If that's where you feel you belong." He countered.

"I belong 'ere," she managed to whisper twice with a brave smile.

"Thank you," he replied. "I could not have managed to save Francis without you."

Demelza sighed as she took a morsel of food, now eager to sate the rumblings in her belly. Things were going to be alright after all. Her world had not crashed around her as she had first thought, especially when Ross looked at her and smiled back.


	23. Chapter 3 Part 1

AN: thanks for feedback. Unusually I was able to write tonight for more than ten minutes and it just sort of flowed so I thought I would update again. Not sure if next one will be as quick though.

Chapter 3

Part 1

The sun was sinking on the horizon as Grace and Copper ran along the coastline near home. They were on their way home after visiting Sawle. A little way distant Grace's brother Harry as he was known, but christened Henry after their father brought up the rear. He was walking alongside his horse who seemed to have gone lame on the way back.

The changing light drew a warm yellow glow from the setting sun over the ruins of what had been Wheal Leisure. Grace stopped suddenly in awe of the sight before them and stared.

"It looks a romantic ruin, in this light," Harry commented when he caught up.

"Hmmm," she mused. "Is this where you bring the girls then?" She turned with a mischievous glint in her eye and smiled at him in an innocent childlike way although the glint was anything but, especially for a seven year old.

"I do not…What do you know about girls…. Me and ….love anyway." Harry spoke indignantly. At sixteen and the youngest son he had been indulged more than the others and perhaps was not as mature as they had been at a similar age.

She puffed out her small chest and replied with her soft Cornish burr. "I know Father said 'ee mustn't kiss the girls and make promises if 'ee don't mean it."

He playfully swiped her across the head with his cap. "What does Father know about love? He is an old man."

"Not as old as Grandma." She reminded him.

"Nobody is as old as Grandma, and besides if he was older than her, he wouldn't be her son now would he?" Harry reasoned.

"No, but 'ee were the one who said he was old. He thinks 'ee should settle down, find a nice girl to wed 'ee."

"Like Ross and Joshua you mean," he replied naming the two elder Poldark brothers and knowing the third Robert would not be far behind them. "I want adventure, I want life, I want to see the world."

"Grandpa Ross saw the world, Grandma said so. Said he fought in 'merica." Grace supplied.

"Well I would rather be like him than a boring old farmer or solicitor any day." he admitted.

"But you be learning to be a farmer Harry," she replied.

"But I want something more Grace." Harry implored. With more feeling than she had seen him display for a long time, well ever since he had pleaded that they keep the stray sheepdog Marvin when she was five.

"Will you join the regiment like Grandpa, Harry? Mother would be that sad."

He shrugged and kicked a stone at his feet over the cliff and the waves ate it below. "I want something Grace, something that isn't here. Down in Cornwall so far from London. Things are changing Grace. It is not like it was when Father was my age. Things are bigger, better, beyond our wildest imaginings…..and I want to…..No! I am going to be part of it….just you watch and see."

With that he turned and tugged gently on the horses reins walking off back in the direction of home, leaving Grace staring at him, not sure if she thought him an idiot or proud he had ambition and drive. Putting further thoughts from her mind, for she was a child and things of the adult world were still beyond her own daily ambitions, she chased Copper back to the house running straight in without wiping the mud from her boots.

She cantered into the parlour and there sat Grandma in the rocking chair by the fire.

"Come here child," Grandma said softly. "You are looking like you need a moment." She patted the stool beside her and Grace obliged. "What be botherin' you?"

"Harry. Harry and his dreams of far off places." She admitted, she felt safe when her family were close by. What if Harry did go off and something bad happened? How would they all know?

"'Ees full of hot air, it twill blow over and if not then mayhap he should see the world like Grandpa did. It t'would make him a man at any rate." Grandma assured her.

Grace sat thoughtfully for a moment pondering these words. Finally she broke it and said. "We walked past Wheal Leisure today Grandma. What was it liked when it was working? Tell me a story Grandma of the days when the mine was alive?"


	24. Chapter 3 Part 2

AN: Sorry for delay had family emergency with my mum. Bit more settled now just waiting on more tests for her. Then last night the web site kept crashing when I tried to upload.

Chapter 3

Part 2

It had been near on six months since Mr Francis had been shot and by all accounts had mended well. Captain Poldark had not seen much of his cousin because Charles had forbade it for a time. The only news Demezla gleaned was either gossip from the village or tidbits she overheard on the odd occasion Verity came for afternoon tea. The latter being rare as firstly Ross was not an afternoon tea kind of man, and secondly Verity found it hard to leave her duties at Trenwith.

In that time Demelza had strived really hard to pay heed to her lessons from Ross. Often straining her eyes in the firelight of the kitchen while she darned his socks and attempted to read an old newspaper he had thrown out to be used for other purposes than reading. However while she had got the hang of words like 'the' and 'on' and 'then' and the like she struggled with longer words with more meaning. Ross had only yesterday told her to sound out the letters and then things would make more sense and so in an effort to please him and also better herself she practised at every opportunity that presented itself to her.

The seasons had changed, she had matured grown wiser and far more in tune to the activities of the lackadaisical pair with whom she toiled on a daily basis. Yes, _she_ toiled, they did not unless they could help it. Of course Jim Carter more than pulled his weight and in doing so, both he and Demelza managing the majority of the workload made up for the things Jud and Prudie didn't accomplish.

There had been preparations a plenty for today: the Grand Opening of Wheal Leisure and there was none so proud of Ross Poldark than she. She got up before the lark and set to the tasks for the day ahead, for there was food to finish preparing and take down to the mine for the opening. While most folk were thinking of rising, the majority of her chores were complete, she wiped her hand across her forehead, it was about time she deserved a quick dish of tea and some breakfast.

Ross with a big smile across his face for once, chose that moment to stride in and asked. "Ready Demelza?"

"I be just about there, if Prudie and Jud were not still abed it t'would be long done."

"The layabouts!" He declared in sympathy for her. Grabbing the bucket he strode out to the yard and reappeared with it brimming with cold water. "I'll go and rouse them," he added to her with a wink and a nod.

Demelza could not help but smile especially when she heard their protests of being woken and the rumble of laughter from an unsympathetic Ross.

Dawn had broken completely by the time Ross and his servants were down at the mine. Folk, rich and poor gathered alike for this new venture of Ross Poldark, the rich were on the whole those who had given money to the venture with hope of a high return.

There was a spirit of expectancy and hope in the air and it ran through the people like a Mexican wave. The bright sunny day added to the atmosphere bringing along people who otherwise would not have adventured thus far.

Demezla couldn't help but have one eye trained on her Master watching his every move with an excited flutter in her heart. She so hoped today would go well for him and she was trying her best to behave in a proper manner in front of the wealthy that she served with refreshments.

She turned as Ross began his welcoming and opening speech. She had eyes only for he and they shone with pride and admiration, she was that happy not only for he but for the miners and their families too. Demelza heartedly applauded when he declared the mine officially open, there never had been such a fine day.

Demelza snapped back into the present when Jud unceremoniously nudged her in the side. "Drink's aren't going pour the'selves." He grumbled to her.

She was totally unaware of the comments that Dr Choake and John Trengolas passed between each other and she exchanged a smile with Ross.

"I'm that glad sur for the miners and their families." She gushed in her enthusiastic way. Ross smiled at her. "'an for 'ee sir."

"My neck's on the line. Are you glad about that?" He replied taking a swig of his drink.

"Oh no sir. What shall I do if it come to grief?" She chided and walked off, honestly sometimes men were so dim.

If his venture were not to work out and he lost Nampara, where would she go then? She loved him, she would live with ten Prudie and Jud's, in a hovel worse than what she knew as a young child, if only she could also be with Ross Poldark.


	25. Chapter 3 Part 3

AN: Thanks for your comments.

Chapter 3

Part 3

Demezla was in good spirits as she walked with Garrick at her heels to Nampara, Ross was still at the mine and would be she imagined until dusk. A rumpus caught her ears as she walked up the hill to the house. She broke into a run and entered the kitchen in full throttle, to find Prudie and Jud in the middle of a brawl which in its origins probably started over drink. Wasting no time she broke them apart with a look of distain at their antics almost motherly as she shook her head at them in despair. After examining the wounded party there was no doubt about it, although Prudie's arm was not broken it was badly sprained. Demelza had seen enough of such injuries when her brothers sparred about together or with other lads in Illugan.

Demelza sighed and muttered under her breath as Prudie enjoyed her dish of tea and Jud had scarpered off to do nothing elsewhere on the farm. Here she was saddled with making supper for the Master, goodness knows how. Up to now the main cooking was still done by Prudie.

"No time to waste," Prudie's voice cut through her musings.

Demelza resigned herself to making the pie under Prudie's watchful eye and instructions. Even she had to say to herself that the pie she eventually put in the oven looked better than Prudie's, at least. The proof would be in the tasting. She didn't want to admit it yet, in case the pie was revolting but she had found the cooking relaxing and even managed to zone out Prudie's idle chatter.

-0-

Ross came from from the mine as dusk was settling over the horizon and Demelza who had been listening out for him hurried to meet him in the yard. Jim took the horse to rub him down and feed him which left her alone with the Master.

"Sur…." She began with a frown across her face. He was looking happy she decided, no doubt a good day now the mine had opened. "Good day sur?"

"Yes." He stated with a smile. He turned to walk towards the house and she followed at his heels, at the doorway he faced her. "Why the frown, have you not had a good day?"

"Prudie…." Demelza's frown deepened. "Her and Jud brawling about the house when I got back from t'mine….. Sprained her wrist. Can't do no chores."

"Oh. So who will be doing them then?" He enquired with a quirky lilt to his right eyebrow.

"Me o'course, can't promise what vittles will taste like. And don't go laughing at me neither." She snapped self consciously.

Ross bit back a grin and managed only a slight twitch of a smile as he replied. "Oh, I wouldn't dare."

-0-

With shaking hands Demelza took the pie from the oven and placed it on the kitchen table. She stood staring at it for a few moments, feeling jittery inside. What if Mr Ross did not like it? What then?

With nervous trepidation she held her head high and back straight and walked into the parlour to serve the Master his supper. She could feel her hands getting clammy and bit her lip nervously as she watched him slice into the pie.

"So… Prudie's recovery may take some time?" He asked.

"Happen a month or two sur," she confessed almost giving herself a headache with the worry of whether the pie was appetising or not.

He chewed and swallowed his mouthful of pie thoughtfully. "Have her delay it as long as possible."

And from the inside out, Demelza smiled.


	26. Chapter 3 Part 4

AN: Sorry for the short post I wanted to write to the end of this scene but I knew the wait between posts would be too long. With Christmas coming up I am not sure if I will have much time to sit and write anything. So I have had to split it. Apologies.

Chapter 3

Part 4

Demelza woke as the light filtered into the kitchen and she pulled the curtain from the box bed fully open, she hated sleeping with it shut. It felt claustrophobic, even in the winter when she would far rather curl in front of the hearth with Garrick and a blanket.

She rolled onto her back and smiled. A big grin that reached to her soul. Today was special. Today was a day off. Prudie would have to manage without her, of course that probably meant she would have twice as many chores tomorrow, but it was going to be worth it, she could feel it in her bones. She smiled.

Eager to get going, she was up and ready chasing Garrick in the meadow before Prudie and Jud even realised it was morning. As she headed into the yard she found Ross saddling Darkie.

"There you are." He stated as if he had been looking for her. "Ready?"

"As I will ever be sur." She beamed at him, unable to keep the excitement from her face.

"Come on then," he jerked his head in the direction of the horse. Demelza mounted him somewhat ungracefully and landed with a thump in the saddle, the horse didn't seem to mind. "Move along," he told her and she, awkward shimmied backwards so that he could join her.

She sighed. "What?" Ross asked with a smile she couldn't see. He gently pulled on the reins and guided the horse onwards towards their destination.

Demelza hesitated, he would think her foolish if she did reply.

"Well?" He insisted in that way he had, clearly not going to take her silence for an answer.

"It's just…. I am looking forward to today sur. I never been to a wedding before. 'Eee think there will be dancin'?"

His laughter rumbled deep in his throat. "I expect there might be," he assured her.

She settled down then behind him, taking in the view of the sea as they rode down to the church for Jim Carter and Jinny Martin's wedding.

Demelza was all ready to sit near the back of the church, but being on account she was with Captain Poldark, albeit his maid. She was privileged enough to sit in the second row next to an elderly cousin of Zacky Martin. She watched in awe as the two young lovers exchanged their vows and wondered deep in her heart if that would ever be for her. With a sideways glace she set eyes on Ross Poldark and her heart skipped a beat, but it was foolish thinking that he would ever be interested in the likes of she. Demelza although not victim to despair, she was one to unrequited love and knew it. But today was not about she anyway, it was a day of celebration, of merriment and fun. The start of a new happy ever after for Jim and Jinny Carter.


	27. Chapter 3 Part 5

AN: Thank you for your patience, taking the time to read and to review.

Chapter 3

Part 5

There had been a fine wedding feast, Demelza wasn't sure but guessed Ross had something to do with it, from the gratitude Mrs Zacky Martin bestowed upon him. Although it could have been to do with the cottage he had provided for the happy couple too.

When the fiddler started playing a jig Demelza didn't hesitate in coming forward with joining in. The celebratory mood had rubbed off on even the most sour faced individuals. At first she was a little self conscious of Ross which was silly really, but then she had not been out like this before, especially with he. Oh that was not to say he did not take her out, but it was usually to town for supplies or some such errand.

She felt her hair lift on the breeze as she swung around, laughter bubbled up from within and she felt totally free and happy. Outside of the circle a flash of brown caught her eye and she looked straight into the dark eyes of Ross. She smiled; it was contagious, he smiled in response.

Her lack of concentration at the dance in hand had a fellow reveller pull a reluctant Ross into the throng and suddenly they were dancing opposite each other. Demelza could see his smile; watched him as he let his defences down and enjoyed the moment with her. Together.

At dusk the party ended and it was with reluctance a slightly tipsy Demelza and a contented Ross made their way home. She refused his to offer to ride with him on the horse, although the experience would have been memorable as all of them were. She was too heady with the gaiety of the day to be able to sit still and so she skipped, sung and danced her way home beside Ross and Garrick. Perfection to end the day.

Later as she toiled in the warmth of the kitchen Demelza's heart ached. Not for herself but for the Master. It had been such a joyous day. Jim and Jinny's wedding. And now the house was blanketed in sorrow. The Master, whose heart had been lightened, was down in the depths of despondency, having discovered that Elizabeth had borne cousin Francis a son. A son, who perhaps Ross wished was his and Elizabeth's.

It brought a pain to her own soul like a dagger in her heart for although she loved him dearly, she knew his heart would always lay elsewhere and why would he give her a second glance anyway; she was his maid. And yet had he not met her eye with a fond glance that very afternoon, as they enjoyed life's simple pleasures that could not be bought or forced by anyone.

Suddenly Demelza paused in her bread making, the kneading of the dough was therapeutic work. She made a sure and steadfast decision, the next day she would have to try harder to make him happy, to see him smile, to make him forget even for a little while that his cousin had what he could not, and yet yearned so deeply for. She would work harder, be her best. She would do anything to please Mister Ross, for even if he did not have fancy romancing feeling for her; he cared. Enough to take her from her life, which had been no life at all with her family and give her the opportunity to be who she was today.


	28. Chapter 3 Part 6

AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry for the delay, Christmas and New year were busy.

Chapter 3

Part 6

Demelza woke to a fine day. Yesterday the Master had been in one of his moods, probably brought on by attending Master Geoffrey Charles' christening at Trenwith. What with having to face Elizabeth and Francis and certainly not helped by his Uncle Charles being taken poorly it had rendered him into a very sour mood indeed. Even Demelza had avoided him as much as possible. Indeed this very morning she took off to cut the hay in the fields as soon as humanly possible.

The sweat ran down her back in rivlets and she yearned to douse her head under the pump in the yard. A break of any type would be welcome in fact, so would the appearance of Jud and Prudie to help her. Not that she expected the slatternly pair to appear in any shape or form, the closest they would be to the hay would be romping in it, what exactly one saw in the other was beyond her. So it was with relief when she spotted Jinny Carter walking up the hill towards her, although Demelza thought with concern, the poor lass did not look happy.

They sat in the long grass together looking over the sea but not seeing it or its beauty, as Jinny told Demelza of Jim's poaching. Her voice was thready on the verge of tears and Demelza put a comforting arm about the smaller girl's shoulders.

Jinny sniffed at added. "Jim's a good man and it's good he should want to provide for his family. But not with posching. It's too dangerous. Could 'ee maybe ask Captain Ross to tell him to stop."

"Course I could." Demelza smiled. "There must be something he can do."

Jinny left soon after and Demelza carried on her task until it was done, then she walked back to the yard to put away her tools and take a drink of water from the pump. Farming was thirsty work.

"Mr Ross? Can I speak to 'ee Sur? Mr Ross Sur?" Demelza entered Nampara and noticed Prudie in a drunken stupor at the table. She made her way through the house calling his name.

When she reached the study door, she cautiously pushed it opened and peered inside. It was empty. This room fascinated her. It was a room that spoke in loud volumes of Ross Poldark and all that he was.

Tentatively she picked up a lump of ore and fingered it as if it were the purest gold. That done she moved round the room, intrigued with everything. There were papers strewn upon the desk and she glanced at them, trailing her finger under the words as she sounded out the letters and read carefully. "Wh…ea..l Lei….sure." She smiled to herself, pleased that she had been able to read the words which at one time would have been alien to her.

Turning she spotted an old chest by the window and curious the took a peek inside, then gently fingered the fine white linen she found there when suddenly bright colour caught her eye. Instinctively she pulled the other garments aside and pulled out what turned out to be a beautiful green dress. She smiled, wouldn't it be wonderful to wear such a fine dress as this? To a party or mayhap a ball. It would be grand. Something she could never be, and yet that did not stop her wanting to try it on.

"Demelza!"

She heard the Master shouting her name from a distance, but it was enough to feel guilty. She hastily shoved the fine frock back into the box and quietly shut the lid upon temptation.

"Demelza!" His voice calling her name, more insistent this time, came again.

She turned on her heel, all thoughts of Jinny and Jim flew from her head and she went to discover what Mr Ross needed her for. It would not do to be caught in here daydreaming.


	29. Chapter 3 Part 7

AN: Thanks for reading and replying. Getting closer to that part Musketeer Adventure **.**

Chapter 3

Part 7

Demelza thought on it all afternoon, the Master was gone from the house after his brief interlude when he required her help in the yard and only when the light fell did he return. She busied herself in the kitchen, preparing everything for his supper.

The routine now when he came in for the night was so etched in her she felt she knew his next move without him even saying so and tonight was not an exception. She pre-empted his needs, such as the ale, the bread, the dinner, that she found his eyes were suddenly boring into hers in the candle and firelight which glowed steadily as she stood in the doorway ready to leave.

"Have you eaten?" He asked.

"I do sometimes forget sur." She confessed, most likely because being a small child she has existed on so little and often gone to bed so hungry her stomach growled and grumbled all through the night, that in all honesty eating was not often a priority.

He studied her for a moment and she felt perplexed under his scrutiny. "Eat now," he commanded. "Sit."

Demelza paused, thought to tell him servants did not sit and eat with their Master but thought better of it. Mr Ross was no ordinary Master. If he had not meant it, he would not have ordered it.

"You have finished the lower field." He stated, matter-of-factly, his conversation that of the days events and her chores.

"Yes Sur," she responded watching while he served the drink and food onto the platters. "'An tomorrow I be startin' on the meadow."

"You get through more in a day than Prudie in a month."

Demelza was digging into the meal with relish, she didn't realise how hungry she was until the first morsel passed her lips.

"I be young sur, an' strong." She nodded while eating, trying to be ladylike and remembering to eat with her mouth closed.

"And not bone idle," he commented dryly. "I heard Jinny was over. How is she?"

Finally Demelza had the opening she needed to ask about Jim. "In truth sur?" He nodded and she swallowed her mouthful first. "She's that worried…" Shaking her head for she not knew what to do either.

"About what?" Ross enquired, his interest piqued.

"Jim an' his poaching. I thought perhaps 'ee could tell him to stop. I said as much to Jinny."

Ross nodded again and she inwardly sighed with relief, he would help, it would be alright.

"I'll do more than that. I've a better job for him. Assistant Purser at the mine."

Demelza's face broke into a smile which would have lightened the darkest chamber. Then she took a breath she had not realised she had been holding. "Oh! Oh!" Words initially failed her she was so overjoyed for her friends. "Jinny will be that glad."

She wasn't sure if it was the joy of the moment or that they had both found a place with the other. A companionship. Her soul mate. But she doubted she would ever be his, of that there was no doubt it would not be so. But as they sat there enjoying each other's company it was although there was a shift in their relationship. A shift that moved away from just maid and master.

It was pure happiness in her that made him smile again of that she was certain. She entertained him with a funny story of Prudie and Garrick, that actually had him laughing out loud. Before she left him for her bed, he commented on how predictable he had become, but that was only because she knew him so well, could almost foresee his moods as well as his wants and needs. He was so ingrained in her soul she could not think of living anywhere else.

0000000000

The hammering on the front door woke Demelza from her peaceful slumber. She hurriedly got dressed and flung the door open to see who it was at such an early hour. Jinny stood there crestfallen, tears streaked down her face and Demelza didn't need to ask what the matter was; she knew. She stepped forward and hugged her friend tight.

A presence behind her alerted her that they had been joined by another member of the household. She looked behind into the dark eyes of Ross Poldark and knew that he too needed no telling.


	30. Chapter 3 Part 8

AN: Sorry for the delay, I changed my PC to a newer model and then had a series of issues with it, including office not working. Then I had trouble uploading to here.

Chapter 3

Part 8

Demelza was on tenterhooks all morning. Every few minutes she moved to the window and peered out to see if Ross was back or whether a villager was hurrying across with some news. Bad news always travelled fast. However, none came. Chores done inside she had no choice but to finish tending the fields, but her mind was not on the task in hand, instead it was on Mr Ross and his mission, the worry of Jinny and more importantly concern for Jim.

He finally rode into the yard a little before six in the evening, his head hung low and she knew it t'would be bad news. Nonetheless, she hurried out to greet him.

"Have ye seen Jinny?" She asked.

"Yes," his tone was sour and she could only expect the worst, Jim Carter would not be coming home tonight or perhaps any other night either. He jumped down from the horse and looked at her.

"Well?" She asked. "What happened to Jim sur?"

"He is being held in prison. He will stand before the judge tomorrow."

"Oh sur. What will you do sur?" She asked, pleadingly, hopeful that he was influential enough to achieve something positive in this miserable turn of events.

"I do not know I can do anything."

She continued to look at him, a lot like she had when she had first met Ross Poldark, even on that first meeting she knew he was a man who would stand up for his friends, no matter what.

"I have spoken to Jinny. I will take her to Bodmin with me tomorrow. I …." He sighed deeply, the weight of Jim Carter's fate resting heavy on his shoulders. "I will do what I can, although I fear it will not be much."

"But it t'will be something and folk will thank ye for that." She encouraged. At his downcast look, she added. "Here let me take Darkie to the stable and see if I can find that lazy-good for nothing Jud. You go on into the house. Supper will be ready soon."

00000

Ross had insisted that Demelza join him for dinner again, she thought that he needed company after his disappointing day and as he swigged back the drink she knew he needed to talk about things, which bothered him. Things which she didn't rightly understand, but things which were hampering his spirits.

"They disgust me, my own class," Ross told her as he slurred his words, brandy glass in his hand, the liquid swirling around unsteady as Ross was on the seat opposite her. "Not all of them but most."

"How be it sur? That you be not like them?" She asked gently.

"Perhaps I am." He responded, clearly disgusted with himself as well.

"No. No sur," she assured him. "They don't see us like you do. As…. Folks with hurts 'an feelings, same as they." She admitted to him.

Ross sighed deeply "Sometimes I fail to see that too Demelza. Sometimes," his voice dropped to barely a whisper and she leaned forward in order to catch his words. "I barely see what's right in front of me."

She smiled, a smile, which he did not see as he stared into the fathomless bottom of his cup. She smiled a sad smile for he could not see into her heart and soul and know she was willing him to persevere and most of all hope for a better tomorrow.


	31. Chapter 3 Part 9

AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Chapter 3

Part 9

To keep busy Demelza was up and working hard before any other member of the household. All she could think about was Jim and Jinny Carter. Ross appeared early, breakfasted and was soon on his way to collect Jinny, about this time Prudie stumbled sleepily into the kitchen followed some minutes later but a disgruntled Jud. They would have laid abed longer had the Master not rudely awakened them before he left and instructed they help Demelza in the fields today as he would be gone until late.

They toiled hard even Jud and Prudie, which was unusual. Later they walked back across the fields as the sun was setting, Prudie talking of the chores for the following day when they spotted a male figure heading in their direction. Demelza recognised him at once despite his change of image and sloppy hat. Jud and Prudie moved a little out of their way but close enough to hear, Demelza thought as she stopped in front of Tom Carne. He told her of his salvation and marriage, of his wish to have his daughter back in the family fold. She came away disheartened, sickened and heart sore, one scowl directed at Prudie and the older woman bit back what she was going to say, Demelza also saw her nudge Jud in the side when he opened his mouth to pass comment too.

Prudie followed her into the kitchen Jud did not. Demelza went to the see if the vittles were cooking for supper and then turned her attention on preparing some vegetables. Prudie hovered regarding Demelza carefully.

"How can I go?" Demelza said, half to herself and half to Prudie. She needed to vent, whether the older woman stayed to listen to her or not, she was past caring. "I cud'n live nowhere else. 'Till I came I never lived at all. I can't leave him." She sighed deeply weighing up what Ross might or might not say in response to her Father's visit. "'Ee won't care. I'm no so important to him as he is to me." She bit her lip to bite back the tears, no point in weeping in front of Prudie.

"Spare 'ee self the trouble, chile. Ee'll not be back home tonight." Prudie declared before walking back out, presumably to find Jud.

Demelza put her hands on her hips and sighed, shook her head and wiped a stray tear away from her cheek. How dare her father come here like this? It wasn't fair. She was happy here. What was she to do now? She couldn't stay, father wouldn't let her and she doubted that she was that important to Ross that he would insist she remain in his employ. She picked up the knife and then flung it back on the table; she wasn't in the mood for preparing vegetables at all.

Walking up the stairs, she stopped on the threshold to the master bedchamber. She only usually came in here to clean and she enjoyed stepping into his private domain. Every morning when she made the bed she often ran her hand over the indentation made by his head on the pillow. Once she had sat on the bed and bounced up and down, she had no idea that beds could be that comfortable. And warm, it was probably warm, you could tell from the sheets and blankets that it would be.

It would be warm beside him to share the bed with him as the villagers and people of the district implied. However, he had never treated her as such, never even suggested such a thing, he had always treated her with respect and yet part of her yearned for him to abandon his manners and take her right there on the bed. Having said that, she didn't know what it would be like 'to be taken,' she who had never been kissed. Oh she knew about men and women, father had on the odd occasion brought a woman home with him and the noise of their coupling had woken her in the small hours of the morning. She always imagined it would be different to the harsh sounds of 'love' her father and the woman made during these times.

If she was leaving, it mattered no, if she tried on the jade dress and twirled about in it. After all Prudie had predicted that, the master would not be home tonight anyway. What harm would it do? She would not spoil it or mar it in anyway, and she would not take it with her. All her possessions were under her bed and they did not amount to much.

When Prudie and Jud had taken themselves abed, she crept into the study and set the candle on the desk. She opened the trunk and it creaked, she paused waiting to see if it roused the two idle servants she worked with, but they were snoring in their bed, having taken the opportunity to drink the master's rum in his absence.

Ears on alert for any sounds coming from within the house she carefully took out the dress as if it spun gold. It felt like no other material she could picture and after tonight no doubt her clothes would forever be modest and practical.

It was no easy feat to get inside the dress and fasten it, at the back no less. Then she shut Garrick out, he wanted to stay with her but she could not risk him ruining the dress. She spun around in the kitchen then careful not to get too close to the fire and pretended she was the fine Lady of the house. That Nampara was a grand mansion, not that she had been in one, but a girl could dream. She smiled, it was foolish, for tomorrow, she would be back with Father, his new wife and her brothers, cramped in a little cottage. The widow probably had childer of her own and she would end up an unpaid skivvy to them all. She shuddered at the thought; it did not bring to mind fond memories of times gone past. Nor of future hopes and plans either. She just did not know if she could do it. Go back to father.

It was no good she could not stay here she had to go back to the study where the dress belonged. It was with a heavy heart that she entered the room and started to say goodbye to all the things of which she had become fond.

Shaking her head almost in tears, she whispered to the walls of the house. "I can't leave him. I can't…..I can't…..But I must."


	32. Chapter 3 Part 10

AN Thank you for reading and your replies. Having some issues again with the PC sorry about the wait. Hope to get them sorted soon.

Chapter 3

Part 10

"Demelza!" Ross' voice rang through the hall to the far reaches of the downstairs of Nampara.

Demelza jerked as if a bullet had entered her heart, which was pounding double time in her chest. Oh no! This wasn't good, Prudie said she didn't think he was going to be back tonight. She wouldn't have put the dress on otherwise and now, here he was and she was still in it! Frozen to the spot she hoped he would give her up for asleep and make his way to his own bed.

"Demelza!" His voice rang though the house, closer this time and she heard him stoke the fire in the parlour.

No such luck, she would have to go and see what he needed of her, if she was quiet enough, mayhap without him noticing too much. Tiptoeing into the room she brought him some supper and lay it on the table, fortunately he was by the fire staring broodingly into it, the weight of the day on his mind.

"Demelza!" He spoke her name but his eyes were still fixated on the fireplace.

"Sur?" She replied cautiously, teetering on the threshold of the room ready to make a quick exit.

"Close the window."

"Yes sur." That she could do, she moved silently barefoot across the flagstones and did as he had bid.

"Jud and Prudie in bed?"

"Yes sur, long since." She began to sidle away from him to the door. But his orders came again and she was forced to comply.

"Fetch me the rum."

"Yes sur." She didn't ask of the outcome of the day, she couldn't but it had to be bad news for the Master was not jubilant or celebrating. Instead on the verge of drunkenness and she had enough experience of staying out of her father's way when he was in his cups.

"Jim Carter got two years." He finally declared his tone morose and bitter.

"I feared it might be worse," Demelza admitted, it was better than transportation, surely.

"I doubt he'll survive."

"'Ee did all 'ee could." She encouraged, wanting desperately to be away from him in the dress she was wearing, goodness knows how he would react if he actually turned round and saw her.

"Did I? I doubt it." Bitterness had a sharp edge to his voice and contempt for himself. "I was too concerned for my own dignity. Grovelling and compliments were the order of the day. I made the mistake of trying to teach them their business. A school boy error." He paused and turned. "Demelza?" Anger welled up on his face and she visibly shied from him. "What are you wearing?"

"I found it sur. In one of the chests, in the library." She was straightforward and honest in her reply.

"You dare to go rifling through those things?" His voice was controlled anger but it still made Demelza shudder.

"I'm sorry sur," the words rushed out of her like a torrent. "'Ee never told me I shouldn't look….."

"Surely that was obvious. You're a maid." His terse tone was harsh. She quivered inside.

"I know sur…."

"And you've been a good one. And for that you are allowed certain liberties. But dressing in fine clothes is not one of them." His voice grew louder and panic welled inside her. Her day was spiralling out of control fast and she felt her heart hammering against her ribs.

In a tone, she knew was pleading, she replied. "I meant no harm sur. T'was just rottin' away in that old box."

"Take it off!"

"I thought you let me wear it!"

He shouted. It was a wonder Prudie and Jud did not come running from their bed, despite being inebriated with the Master's rum. "Take it off now"

She jerked back as though he had hit her, his very words thundering through her body at lightning speed. Suddenly he was face to face with her and she wanted more than anything to step away but found she was rooted to the spot.

"If you do not take it off this minute, you can pack your things and go back to your father."

Tears welled in her eyes threatening to fall and she desperately tried to hold them back but a sob burst forth anyway. Her father; how she would give anything not to go back to him. The pressure of his fingers curling about her arm caused her to look up at him.

"Demelza," now he was the one who was pleading. "Enough. Enough now. I shouldn't have spoken so harshly. Don't take it to heart. It's been a hellish day, I'm not myself."

His fingers traced the tracks of her tears and her breath caught in her throat. Oh how she had longed for him to touch her and now he was. His finger and thumb caught her chin and raised it slightly, their eyes locked for a moment or perhaps a day, it was hard to tell. His stare went from anger to something else and before she had, the opportunity to decipher what it was he grabbed her and kissed her soundly on the lips. It wasn't a gentle kiss, but it was as though he was awakening another side of her she had only dreamt about, or heard Jinny and the other village lasses gossip and giggle about.

He pulled away as if she had burnt him and roughly pushed her.

"What is it? What have I done?" Fear lanced Demelza's voice, as she felt suddenly bereft from Ross.

"I didn't take you from your father for this."

"What do it matter what you took me for?" Demelza argued, surely it was not going to end now.

"Go to bed."

His command nearly broke her, she couldn't move it was as if her feet had grown roots and attached her to the floor.

"Sur?" she questioned, he didn't mean it, surely he would not reject her now.

"Go to bed now!" he yelled at her but she didn't move she couldn't. Instead he turned on his heel and vacated the room, his footsteps echoing on each stair as if it was a dagger piercing her heart many times over.

Her legs refused to hold her up any more and she crumpled to the floor in a heap. The tears flowed unchecked down her face, for embarrassment, for despair, for unrequited love, for him and his pain.

What was she to do now? Her father would be wanting her the next day, she couldn't go back to him to her brothers to the life she had left behind her. If she left, it would be to go and start somewhere afresh. Mayhap to the colonies, that was across the sea, she knew that much. But not back with her father. Never that.

Demelza swiped her tears away with the back of her hand. What was it they said in the village? That she and Mr Ross had relations, that she warmed his bed? Maybe she ought to, maybe she should try. She had nothing to lose now for otherwise her father would want her home and if she slept with Ross then father would no longer want her and she would be free of him forever.

Standing up she smoothed the dress down, she had no time to lose for it would be no good if Ross were already asleep. With lips still tingling pleasantly from his kiss she walked round the room distinguishing the candles and hastily smooring the fire, it would be no good if a stray spark caught and set the house on alight with them all in their beds.

She tiptoed barefoot up the stairs knowing which ones would creak and avoiding them, when she reached the Master's closed door she took a deep breath, braced herself and knocked. Waiting for his reply.


	33. Chapter 3 Part 11

AN: Thank you for your patience, I had to take my PC to the repair shop but fingers crossed it is okay now.

Chapter 3

Part 11

His voice was gruff but he answered her nevertheless and she pushed it open and stood there in the dimness looking at him. It was now or the moment would slip past. He was sitting on the bed his waistcoat had been abandoned and so had his neck cloth. Her breath caught in her throat. Oh how she loved him but could not say.

Boldly she walked towards him. "The dress. It unfastens down the back." She turned round quickly without daring to look at his angry face.

She felt him stand and move up behind her, his breath tickling her neck giving her the strangest sensations down her spine that pooled in her belly and left her wanting more. His fingers were feather light as they unfastened the dress and she shut her eyes savouring the moment all the while wishing his hands would caress her more.

"You know what people say about us." Ross' voice cut through her thoughts his voice husky and sensual.

"Yes," was her throaty reply, any more words were beyond her, the feelings his fingers on her back and his breath upon her neck were causing havoc of a pleasant type.

"If we behave like this...Then it will be true." He planted a kiss where her shoulder met her neck and she shuddered inside with something she did not recognise but wanted more of.

"Then let it be true," she whispered in return, his hand was a velvety caress upon her skin as it cupped her curves. Then he let go and gently turned her round kissing her again with mounting passion as he lowered her to the bed.

She didn't know what to expect as he kissed and caressed her, taught her to kiss and caress in return. Undressed her with an impatient gentleness and she instinctively pulled his shirt from his breeches and soon they were both naked.

Demelza worried for a moment that it would hurt but he soothed her with kisses and his touch, which ignited a fire which had been waiting to spark for so long. She didn't know there was so much passion locked within in her, she didn't know that her touch could affect Ross just as much as his did to her, but as their lovemaking went on into the night she learned a whole lot of new things about Ross Poldark; That he took as well as gave, demanded but desired and treasured all at the same time. He made her feel special as though she was and had been the only one which of course she knew was not true. He made her feel like he loved her as much as she loved him and she knew that was not true either. But in the magic of the night two kindred souls came together, a mutual bonding that was going to last a lifetime although she nor Ross could ever imagine it at that moment in time.


	34. Chapter 3 Part 12

AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing

Chapter 3

Part 12

The sunlight woke Demelza and she came to with a dreamy sensation that she was in the Master's bed, something weighted down across her midriff and her first thought was that Garrick had decided to climb into bed with her during the night. But no, sunlight didn't steam into her box bed in the kitchen. A moment of panic overtook her and her heart thudded in her chest almost jumping from her rib cage. Her eyes flew open and she blinked at the light and looked up. She certainly was not in her own bed, suddenly memories of the night before came rushing back into her head bringing back a feeling of pleasure and pain.

She smiled while biting her bottom lip in thought, she stole a glance sideways at Ross and then touched his arm gently. He didn't stir. Not that that fact surprised her, he had a busy night and had been rather drunk and exhausted before that. Carefully she extracted herself from his embrace and winced slightly at the tenderness she felt within her body knowing that the events of last night made her so.

Once out the bed she drew the dress up to cover her in a moderate fashion and tiptoed out the room, not wanting to break the perfectness of the night she had shared with the Master. She slipped downstairs and dressed in her normal attire before she started the fire set things to rights. Then with a quick look round she let herself out the front door with Garrick at her heels.

The breeze was already warm and she shut her eyes savouring the feel of it like a tender caress on her skin, which made her remember Ross' touch and she shivered with delight at the memory. She walked and skipped childlike along the field boundary and then when finally, at the meadow which was to be harvested that day she plopped down among the tall grasses and wild-flowers staring up at the sky, but only seeing in her mind's eye Ross Poldark.

Demelza rested in the heat of the sun and from the exertion of the night before, Garrick was content to lay by her side having missed her company the past few hours. She felt a heady joy she could not contain and that was one reason she sought solace, another she needed time to gather her thoughts put them in some semblance of order. One thing was for sure her father would not want her now she was a fallen woman, she would no longer be welcome in his house and for that she was glad, for she wanted not part of him in her life.

Things would be the same, but different now. Mayhap she would warm the Masters bed on occasion and then carry out her duties as normal. He cared for her she knew that much, he had treasured her and made her his last night. But she knew that wasn't love. But what she felt for Ross Poldark was. She had loved him as long as she could remember in her life here at Nampara, at first it had been a sort of begrudging gratefulness but as she had learned to read his mood, his wants and his desires, she had come to see him in sadness and full of joy, she had come to love the difficult man in a way she could not fully describe, for she had thought that a love such as this was not possible. Surely he would not take a wife now after what they had shared, and surely she would not take a husband, for who could measure up in her mind and heart to Ross Poldark.

The first thing that alerted her to the arrival of Ross and Jud, was Jud's dulcet tones, moaning about having to toil in the field alongside his Master on such a hot day. How was he to last? He had asked Mr Ross. Demelza smiled, nothing would change the lazy manservant. She rolled over and took a peek through the long blades of grass and wild-flowers at the men. Not that she was interested in Jud, but she wanted to stay hidden and to accomplish that she had to make sure she was well enough away.

The scything was tough manual work, it made your muscles ache from your legs, to your back all the way to your arms which felt as though they would drop off at the end of the day, to the blisters which would form on your hands and pop, the open wounds stinging when you collected in the hay. At least that was how Demelza felt, she imagined the men's hands were leatherier than hers and did not blister so easily, although hers too were stronger than when she first started here at Nampara.

It was with a happy sigh that she watched as Mr Ross put down his scythe and pulled his shirt from his breeches, she anticipated what was to be bared by subconsciously licking her lips and smiling uncontrollably so that her whole face lit up. He tugged it over his head and she let out the breath she had been holding as her gaze fixated on the rippling muscles of his torso, which brought back piquant images from the night gone past.

With a little giggle she managed to stifle she rolled back down into the grass and stared at the clear blue sky over head. It was a too fine day to toil on the land or in the Master's house for that matter. She closed her eyes and quite uncharacteristically feel asleep in the middle of the morning.

On waking from her nap she felt a small surge of guilt, here she was lolloping about like Jud or Prudie. Although she knew if they were laying down in the fields together, sleep was not all that they were up to. Feeling rejuvenated she rose carefully noting that Ross had disappeared and who Jud had his back to her was taking a break, no doubt while Ross was away. She walked carefree thought the long grasses picking cornflowers as she went and made her way back up to the house. To where the dynamics had changed between herself and Ross, she felt deep in her heart things were different now, mayhap he wouldn't need to take a wife, he had her and maybe she would be enough.


	35. Chapter 3 Part 13

AN: Thank you for your reviews. I will thinak about doing a small piece for Ross as suggested.

Chapter 3

Part 13

Demelza had never felt happier than when she walked through the kitchen door of Nampara, the room was deserted. In her hand she carried the bouquet of cornflowers having already decided to situate them in the parlour to cheer the room up somewhat. She burst through the parlour door and stopped with a jerk as if someone had pulled invisible reins attached to her. Inside she recoiled with horror, there was the Master taking tea with Mrs Elizabeth Poldark. She could feel the silence scream in its awkwardness, made worse when Ross would not meet her eye and she was ultra-conscious of the fact Elizabeth was staring and making her own conclusions about them both in a single heartbeat.

Suddenly and without warning her world had turned upside-down, now she scarce knew her place or even who she was. She felt stupid, unkempt, clumsy, rough, insufficient and she scrambled around in her mind to say something, anything.

Embarrassed she dropped a curtsey. "Beg your pardon, sur, ma'am." She managed glancing at Ross from the corner of her eye, but he did not meet her gaze. Instead she decided it was perhaps proper to address her attention on the visitor instead. "Can I get you anything ma'am?"

"Prudie served us. Her arm seemed recovered." Ross informed her all the while looking as if he would rather be anywhere else, but not she imagined as much as she did.

"Yes sur. I'll just see to these flowers." She turned wanting to block everything out, she felt such a fool to think she might be able to mean something and to offer Ross some sort of comfort. Her stomach churned uncomfortably.

"They are very pretty." Elizabeth broke the tension.

For that Demelza was grateful and she looked to the lady before her, knowing she would never be a lady herself. "Would you like 'em?" She offered, they were no good to her or this house now after all.

"Oh!" Elizabeth replied appearing taken back by the gesture. "Thank you. But I am afraid they won't last. See they are fading already." Demelza's face fell even further downcast. "Cornflowers are like that."

Demelza glanced again to Ross who blatantly refused to meet her eye and she knew in that moment that she could not stay at Nampara.

Elizabeth stood and prevented Demelza making a fool of herself by crying in front of them and declared she was leaving; Ross saw her out. Demelza stood watching them walk to Elizabeth horse. Words could not express how she felt. She was numb and yet every fibre of her being cried out in heartbreak. What had she done? How naive had she been with her fancy daydreams all day. She had thought they could go along as they had been, her warming his bed at night instead of sleeping in her box bed in the kitchen. But this encounter proved that wasn't so. How could she carry on like that? Ross was embarrassed by her, he was ashamed, ashamed of what she had done, what she had become. She was ashamed of herself. There was no place here for the likes of she and she was not going back to her father.

There was only one thing for it, she would have to collect her belongings and leave. Forever.


	36. Chapter 3 Part 14

Chapter 3

Part 14

It hadn't taken long to gather her meagre possessions and leave with Garrick by her side, Demelza was also sure Jud or Prudie had not seen her. She visited Nampara Cove first with her brother's breeks on under her skirt. The sand felt like gold slipping through her toes, the water like silver encasing them in its icy cold and she stood there so long her toes became buried in the sand and she could not feel them anymore. She stood and pondered on her life so far. She had it better than most, perhaps now was a time of new beginnings. She cast a look backwards even though all she could see were the looming cliffs. But oh how was her heart to leave Mr Ross? How would she ever get over it? The pain was deeper than a dagger and speared her soul, she had thought she felt despair last night in the parlour and while she had cried then sheds of tears; today there were no tears left. She had to do the right thing, and no matter how unbelievingly hard that was, the right thing was to go.

Demelza spent longer at the beach then she intended, the sun was surely beginning to set by the time she reached the cliff top and before she realised none other than Ross Poldark's voice came from behind startling her somewhat.

"I engaged you for two years. What do you mean by running away?" His voice was harsh she thought and she wondered why he had bothered to find her.

"Sur I.." Demelza paused, this was not what she had planned, and why was he here? She thought he wanted her gone, his actions had said that much in the parlour at Nampara, that awful awkward moment with his old love Elizabeth Poldark present to witness what passed between them.

"Haven't you been well treated? Aren't you grown used to the house? Your tasks….and my moods?"

"Yes sur…"

Ross was not holding back she decided, at times he was often taciturn but now, not so, without giving her an opportunity to offer any sort of explanation he ploughed on. "Do you not give me what I want before I ask?"

"Yes sur…but I thought….after what happened…." Demelza spoke in a rush eager to tell him, but it seemed he was now in the habit of finishing her sentences.

"You could no longer be my servant." He finished.

She sighed before her reply. "Not from choice sur." She looked directly at him, and her heart missed a beat when he locked his eyes with hers. Oh how can I go? It protested. But she could see no other solution.

"You're right. You can no longer be my servant. You must become my wife."

She leant her head to the side and shook it slightly as if she had water lodged in her ear and didn't hear what he had said. "No sur…" Her voice caught on an unsteady laugh and she turned away. He was surely out of his mind, how could a miner's daughter be a gentleman's wife? She could feel his eyes boring into her back and she knew without a doubt he steadfastly meant every word he said. That was one of the things she loved about him. She would trust him with her life and knew that he would hold it in his hands.

Ross jumped down from the horse and kept a loose hold of the reins, at the same time catching Demelza by the arm and making her face him. It took a moment or two for her eyes to meet his, there seemed she surmised an unsaid understanding between them. But still, marriage?

"I may not have worded that to the best of my ability. I am not one for fancy words, nor declarations of love. But we suit do we not Demelza?" He ran a finger down the side of her face and her breath caught in her throat. She so longed for him to kiss her senseless then a need for a spoken reply t'would not be necessary, however he did not.

Finally, she found the words and whispered. "Aye we do," she agreed.

"Well then. Demelza Carne will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, for we can not live as though yesterday did not exist and this is the way it must be."

"Yes….I see that…. Yes Captain Poldark I will marry you." Her voice shook a bit, she honestly didn't understand it one bit, but if he thought it was best….. and it would mean she could stay with him at Nampara….be with the man she loved, then she was not going to deny herself that.

"Ross. If we are to be married, you must call me Ross." He leant in then and kissed her, softly, gently at first but becoming deeper and more urgent as the flame between them leap higher and she wanted it to go on forever.

It wasn't just Demelza who pulled away breathless as the kiss ended when Darkie began to butt his head into the pair of lovers on the cliff top.

"I think," Ross inclined his head towards the horse. "It's time to go back to Nampara."

"Yes," she said on the breath of a whisper, suddenly unusually fatigued by the events of the past twenty-four house as he helped her up onto the horse before mounting behind her. "Home."


	37. Chapter 4 Part 1

AN: Thank you for reading and replying. I hope you found my short story called The Day After The Night Before which ran parallel to the previous chapter for this one but was told from Ross' perspective. I had a terrible trouble uploading them as the web page kept timing out. I think it took about a week to finally manage it.

Although the first couple of parts of chapter 4 will be in episode 3, the majority will cover episode four.

Chapter 4

Part 1

Grace fidgeted only to be reprimanded by her mother with a swift sharp tap on her hand. The young girl pulled her hand away, with a glare that luckily for her, her mother did not see. The wooden pews of Sawle church were hard and uncomfortable and the Vicar was going on and on and on, about …. Well Grace didn't quite know what she had stopped listening at least fifteen minutes since and had been gazing at the pretty windows instead, thinking about what she was going to do later. The final banns had been read this morning for her brother's impending marriage to a girl from Truro called Elohwen Jane Uglow. The minutes ticked slowly by and she thought about the following week when the wedding was to take place, she had been to two weddings before of her older brothers and their sweethearts, she knew what happened at a wedding.

It was a day for celebrating with all of your family and friends and the lady's family, even if you didn't care for them or some of your own, you just got along for the day. A day which she would enjoy and try her best to keep her frock clean. She would get to eat tasty treats from the spread that they were putting on, although Grandma said it was supposed to be the Bride's family that provided the spread and she had a care that it had been so with her brothers Ross and Joshua, but not so with Elohwen, for she did not have any family of her own anymore, save an elder brother who was a soldier for a living and not on these shores in any case.

0000

Later on, after running through the meadow with Copper when her mother thought she was making daisy chains with young Emily Martin from the village, Grace skipped into the parlour to find Grandma snoozing in her favourite chair and flopped down at her feet. Copper who followed her everywhere gratefully sank down beside her in front of the hearth. She laid her head on Grandma's knee and soon felt the soothing stoke of her weathered hand upon her hair.

"What have you been up to my childe?" She asked in her soft Cornish burr.

"Church, then Copper and I ran across the fields. I am that tired now," Grace said with a small sigh.

"What did they teach you in church?" Demelza did not get beyond Nampara anymore, but to Grace always seemed content just where she was.

Grace shrugged. "They read the banns for the wedding next week…..Mama said it will be the grandest affair they can afford…Grandma, what was it like when you got married?" She looked up into Grandma's face and watched as her Grandma's faded blue eyes smiled.

"Not as grand as your brother's next week, I'll be bound." she replied with a small laugh.

"But for me…it was enough." She admitted wistfully.

"Tell me, were there flowers? Was there food? Do you go away on a honeymoon?" Grace fired the questions in quick succession.

Demelza looked pointedly at her with a frown and said. "Honeymoon? What would I have been doing on a honeymoon? New fangled ideas for being idle if you ask me."

Grace and Demelza shared a laugh together.

"Then what?" Grace shrugged. "What was it like in the olden days? Tell me Grandma, tell me the story of your wedding to Grandpa…Please?"


	38. Chapter 4 Part 2

AN: Thanks for reading and your reviews. I tried to upload this before I went away last week but I had the timing out issue.

Chapter 4

Part 2

"A new dress," Ross handed Demelza a parcel, they were in the kitchen at Nampara.

She wiped her flour covered hands down her apron and took the brown wrapped parcel with a frown. "A dress for me. What be I needin' a new dress for? I got a fine one on now."

"For the wedding. I can not have my bride to be wearing her only dress for the occasion." He replied with a smile and she couldn't help but grin back.

"Oh, thank 'ee Sur," she blushed and gathered the parcel to her chest.

Hardly supressing a smile he added. "Go try it on….in the bedroom….no one will disturb you there…..I have to go down to the mine, I promised Henshaw." He looked regretful and she guessed it was perhaps he wanted to help her, except she knew that if he was 'helping' her that would not be all that they were doing up there and in the middle of the day no less.

It had been like that ever since he had brought her home that night, more than three weeks past now. She didn't really understand why he took it upon himself to offer marriage and yet she saw and knew they could not go sneaking about forever. One day Prudie and Jud would get wise to the fact that Demelza didn't sleep in her bed anymore. As it was she was still up before the lark and they never crawled out of theirs until at least an hour past the cock crowing on a good day. But still this new event looming scared her, thrilled her too if she was honest, but in a frightening all-encompassing way that she could not put into words and yet held an overflowing joy for. Prudie could not understand what cheered her so, having nothing which made her own life happy except perhaps the rum or brandy belonging to the Master.

She scurried up the stairs as soon as he had taken his leave which had included a sneaky kiss in the hallway, leaving her wanting for the night when she could share his bed without fear of being sprung. Upstairs she laid the outfit upon the bed, she now had more clothes than she had ever owned, she felt rich and yet in the eyes of many was still poor.

Dressed, she twirled around the room, pretending to be a grand lady like Mistress Elizabeth Poldark, then she flopped back on the bed and lay there staring up at the white ceiling and picturing herself for one silly moment as Mistress of Trenwith with Ross by her side. Demelza laughed then for her foolish thoughts, Trenwith belonged to Charles Poldark and then Francis and Geoffrey Charles, never Ross and certainly not her. Who was she to be getting airs above her station? She shook her head despairingly as she sat up and peeped out the window.

Jud and Prudie were on their way back she noted, so she scrambled up, now in a hurry to remove the dress, lest they spot her in it. She made it down to the kitchen in time before they stepped into the room and even had the notion to stir the dinner cooking over the fire.

"'Ee's in fine spirts and there's no doubt." Prude remarked to Jud with a nod in the direction of Demelza.

"Can't a girl be joyful in what she does," Demelza replied, her mood too good to be spoiled by these two scallywags.

"All 'ee does is chores, what be joyful ab'ut that?" Remarked Jud, who sat down with a thud on a chair at the kitchen table. He did look rather weary but Demelza guessed it was not work he had been toiling at the day.

"There is something to be joyful about in everything," Demelza firmly told them batting Prudie's hand away with the spoon when she went to taste the supper.

Jud made an in incomprehensible sound which disagreed with the young maid's observations on life. "Wait 'til your bones are as old as we."

"Then I'll still be working Jud." Demelza firmly replied setting to the finishing touches of dinner.

000000000

"You are quiet, what's wrong?" Ros' voice cut through the silence of the night, the moon cut through the unclosed curtains and filled the room with a shaft of light.

Demelza turned her head on the pillow from where her eyes had been studying the ceiling. "How do 'ee know I was awake? I made no noise."

Propping himself on an elbow and looking down at her he explained. "Your eyes are open for one thing, and you usually sleep on your side."

"I be thinking…"

He made a guttural sound of mild amusement for that had been obvious she guessed. "Nervous?" He guessed. She nodded. "Don't be, there is nothing to fear."

"'Tis fine for 'ee to say that. Will there be others at the church?"

"Well the banns were read, but I, or rather we, haven't invited anyone, so chances are slim." He said in a reassuring tone, however Demelza was worried her father would be at the church in the morning to stop her marriage to Ross Poldark.

"What about witnesses…. We don't even have those."

"I will talk to Jud and Prudie in the morning. No doubt a few hours away from hard labour will hearten them," he replied dryly and smiled at her in a way in which she could not help but smile back.

"Now come here, let me take your mind of the morrow." With that he pulled her closer to him as an invitation and she snuggled closer, intercepting his lips and thoroughly kissing him back. His hand caressed her shoulder and moved lower until she gasped with pleasure, fear of the day ahead was now the last thing on her mind.

0000000

Demelza was nervous nonetheless the next day when she stood in the kitchen dressed in her new outfit with Ross beside her and Prudie and Jud staring with their mouths agape as if they were about to catch flies.

"I said grab your straw bonnet Prudie and spruce yourselves up a bit, we are going to the church. Demelza and I are to be married and you sorry pair, will witness it."

"Her?" Prudie managed to choke out.

"She?" Jud asked with a look of utter disbelief on his face.

"Yes! Now!" Ross insisted. Demelza smiled amused at the carrying on, at least it took her mind of the butterflies which were dancing around in her stomach like they were on the flowers in the meadow.

And that was how their journey to the church had begun, she had ridden on Darkie in front of the Master and at the church Prudie thrust a small bouquet of handpicked windflowers into her hands. "A girl has to carry some flowers, 'tis only right," she mumbled with a look of annoyance.

And so Demelza found herself standing with Ross at the front of Sawle church, the pews empty behind them save for Prudie and Jud as they promised to love and cherish each other forever.


	39. Chapter 4 Part 3

AN: Just a little post this time, otherwise it will probably be another month until the amount I have written as long as the last couple of updates.

Chapter 4 part 3

It was a bit of a let-down afterwards Demelza had mused to herself, nothing like the party she had attended for Jim and Ginny, she knew there wouldn't be, and yet when they came out into the cloudy afternoon it felt surreal, especially when Ross announced he was riding into town on business. She watched as he looked to her and then glanced over her head at Jud and Prudie. With a little tilt of his head Demelza turned so that the four of them stood in a little group facing each other. Jud and Prudie wore expressions of being vexed about the new situation, Prudie's lips in a pout which she used usually when Jud had verbally set to on her.

"Eh…." Jud began but was cut off by Ross.

"Demelza is now your mistress and you must treat her as so. No more skivvying to your beck and call." The two servants looked at him as though their brains had been left in the heather a mile or so back. "Do you hear?" He added loudly which seemed to rouse them from their stupor and nod reluctantly at him. "Get you gone….To Nampara." He added for good measure.

Demelza could see right through them, they had no more intention of doing any more chores about the place than any other day, before or since she came to Nampara and she bit back a half smile as she thought they would tarry as long as possible on the journey back. They did however take Ross' words as a dismissal of his need for them at the church and tottered down the path together, a sorry pair.

"Demelza," Ross' voice cut through her thoughts. Turning she looked at him expectantly.

"Cap'tain Poldark," she responded with a shy smile.

"Ross, my name is Ross. Now we are married you must call me Ross. It is not fitting for you to call me otherwise."

"Yes," she shook her head. "It be that I called you that for so long, 'tis hard to remember not to." She admitted.

"I must go. But I will be back for supper." He told her, his hands on her arms as he looked directly into her eyes.

She nodded. "Right. Supper."

"Good." They stood staring at each other for a few moments and she wondered if he too was bemused about the whole affair that had seemed to come from nowhere but clearly had not. He leant in and softly kissed her on the lips, lingering and she felt blissful inside. Drawing away he winked with a cheeky smile before he turned about and went over to Darkie, he mounted his horse swiftly and them doffed his tricorn hat at her. She grinned. Getting married today hadn't been bad after all.


	40. Chapter 4 Part 4

AN: Thanks for reading and replying. I know there were a couple of typos in the last part, but because I have such trouble loading the chapters I have not edited them.

Chapter 4 Part 4

Demelza walked slowly back home, the flowers in her hand blowing gently on the breeze. She paused at the cove and stood on the clifftop with the wind in her hair, enjoying the beauty of her surroundings as though she was seeing them for the very first time. Emotions battled within her, part of her felt she as if she was on the cusp of something she wasn't sure of and then insecurities of old came flooding back into her mind. She couldn't do this. Be a gentleman's wife. A lady. And yet she was. The other part of was filled with an incredible joy, a peacefulness. A security.

The sun was setting as she finally made her way up the field towards the house, a red evening glow which promised a fine day for the morrow. "He's late tonight Garrick," she mused quietly to her steadfast canine companion. "Where can 'e be?"

The house was quiet, although a candle and the fire burned in the kitchen, Prudie had left the remains of the pie Demelza had baked that morning. Demelza tutted to herself and served herself a small portion, feeding titbits to Garrick who sat expectantly at her feet delighted at the small morsels she threw his way, he had been rather neglected of late, Demelza having been sharing her meals with Ross in the parlour.

That done and no sign of Ross, Demelza set to with some preparation baking for the morning, she was happy and content, she had all she ever wanted in life and certainly more than she expected. Lost in her thoughts she started to hum a little tune which turned into one of her favourite songs, her hands and fingers setting to a gentle rhythm as they kneaded the dough.

"Oh!" She gasped, her heart missing a beat in brief shock as the sound from the doorway made her jump. "Sir!" Ross was home, she had thought as it grew late he would not be back until the morning. As he stepped into the room she corrected herself. "Ross, I was thinking you might stop over in town."

"I have a home do I not?" He questioned with a gleam in his eye, she had recently grown to recognise. "And a wife?"

"I just sometimes forget." Demelza admitted, in fact she still could not get her head round the whole thing, although her heart surely knew differently.

"That I live here?" His voice was soft, teasing.

"That I'm your wife," she retorted with a grin.

"Well, let this be a reminder." He stepped up close behind her with his hands on her hips and she could the stirrings of desire run through her with his touch as he turned her to face him and kissed her. "Why are you up so late?"

"I have chores," she told him explaining almost as if he were a small child vying for her undivided attention.

"Suppose I have other plans for you," he smiled playfully at her.

Demelza laughed she knew where this was heading and it would mean the bread would be ruined by morning. "Yes Ross…"

He took her hand and snuffed out the candles before leading her upstairs to their bedroom. She felt shy all of a sudden which was strange for she had shared his bed for a few weeks now and hadn't been shy at all. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms about her lithe frame. Kisses followed with fumbling fingers as they undressed each other into a flurry of giggles and laughter. They fell in a heap onto the bed and Demelza's pulse raced as Ross kissed her, paying attention to every detail and nuance of her body. He paused and looked into her clear blue eyes as she stared into the deep dark depths of his before his mouth again settled on hers and they took each other to another world.


	41. Chapter 4 Part 5

AN: Sorry for the delay, I have posted in the interim a short POV with runs alongside this story.

Chapter 4 part 5

Storming through the upper field with Garrick at her heels Demelza was soon far enough away from Nampara and Jud and Prudie to take a breath. First there had been Ross with his ideas that people would be callin'. Who on earth would want to call on she? And where was she to find the time to meet with them anyway? Now Jud and Prudie thought she had higher ideas of herself than she did. She kicked a large stone hard and sent it off down the meadow. Garrick started after it thinking she was playing a game but when he reached it he sniffed it warily and came running back leaving it where it lay. He whined and rubbed up against her skirts and Demelza idly bent down and scratched behind his ears until the whining stopped and she felt better. She felt neither one thing nor the other, not lady, nor maid. Prudie was right. What was she? What was her place in the household now? She was, with the exception of sharing a bed and more time with Ross doing what she always did, but where exactly did she really fit in? One thing she did know that even though things had not changed they probably, in all likelihood would.

0000

Back in the kitchen she felt secure in her place, at home and no one disturbed her. Truth be told she did not care less where Jud and Prudie were as long as they kept out her way for the rest of the day. She baked, and cooked for dinner that night knowing Ross would be home for supper. She was cheery when he came in that evening with a broad smile upon his lips that was infectious and she mirrored it. They fell into a companionable silence after first discussing their day and Ross declared that the following morning he was required in town for a meeting regarding the mine.

"Come," Ross said standing and held out his hand to Demelza.

Demelza looked about the parlour, the cluttered table with the residue of their meal in particular, hesitatingly answered. "The table does need clearing."

"Then let Prudie do it, God knows she probably hasn't lifted a finger to help you all day." Ross was adamant that she follow him, his fingers clasped her hand tighter and she could feel the urgency well up inside him.

Considering this Demelza replied. "Well, no…but…."

"But nothing…..she is paid to work not sit idle. Prudie! PRUDIE!" He yelled louder until the maid scurried into the room arranging her cap and clothes as she entered, clearly having thought she was not needed any more that day and had retired.

"Sur." She breathlessly said. "What do 'ee want?"

"I want you to be available to work as and when I need you and not retire to your bed before you are sent there."

"That 'es all?" She looked at him annoyance in her face and hopeful that she could go back to slumber.

"No. I need you to clear up, here and the kitchen, smother the fires, then you can go and join Jud in bed."

"Yes sur," her tone was surly but his order broke no argument and Demelza bit back a smile, for while she wished to be upstairs with Ross she did also feel she should assist Prude in her tasks.

"Come on," Ross spoke to his wife and she gave a 'I'm sorry' look to Prudie as she walked by, Prudie just glared. In return.

Ross caressed the palm of her hand with his thumb as they climbed the stairs and all thoughts of Prudie and the kitchen flew from her mind. Playfully he pushed her down to the bed and she could not help but stifle a giggle before his intense smouldering look rendered her incapable of anything but stare back in return and watch as he removed his attire. As he covered her body with his and nipped her earlobe she shivered with anticipation, his hand wandered up her skirt and petticoat and she was soon lost in the moment.


	42. Chapter 4 Part 6

AN: thanks for reading and commenting. I fear I will be still writing this when season 3 airs.

Chapter 4 part 6

Demelza still didn't rightly understand why she was married to Ross and she was sure neither poor nor gentry would either, but that was the mystery of Ross Poldark, he was deeper than he allowed even her to see and that, she deduced was where his motive and reasoning lay, sometimes you were lucky and got a glimpse of the inner most heart of him and other times he was a shut door. This morning Ross did not appear to want to discuss the matter further, his mind on the meeting about the mine, but managed to request some urgent household items she wish he would purchase while he was out.

She held his leather bound papers in her hand and passed them to him when he was seated on Darkie. "This shareholders meeting…"

"Not a prospect I relish," Ross cut in. "We're no closer to copper, so I must appeal for further investment if we're to keep blasting."

Demelza frowned, why were folk so complicated when the answer to her seemed so simple. "But are they friends of yourn?"

"If ever they were, they're reconsidering the connection." He told her before riding off.

She stood there for a while pondering his words, sometimes she just didn't understand him. Were they friends or no? Where she came from friends helped you no matter if they had or didn't have. They gave what they could, but with Ross his friends just seemed to be out for what they could get… Not how closing the mine might affect not only Ross but all the villagers who were employed by him as well. Demelza shook her head as if to clear the muddled thoughts that ran through it, it t'would do no good standing watching the horizon where her husband had ridden off into. Chores would not get done until she cracked on and did them herself. Not that she minded, she enjoyed her life here, it gave her purpose, belonging, a sense of accomplishment and inner peace.

0000

Absorbed in her chores while sitting in the relative comfort of the parlour she didn't hear at first Ross arrive home, but there he was. She didn't even look up as she asked. "You got the candles and twine and the muslin for the cheese?" He handed her a packet and she looked up at him uncertainly, this was not they.

"Open it," his mouth quirked in a half smile and he walked to the sideboard to pour himself a drink watching her all the while. She unwrapped it and fingered it as if the gift was gold or silver and looked questionably at her husband. "A book for you. To practise your letters. And ribbons to tie up that unruly mane." Demelza smiled happily. "I know little of these things, if they don't suit give then to Prudie. Did I mention I wrote to your father?"

Her moment of pure pleasure that Ross had taken the time to buy her gifts that she appreciated vanished like a puff of smoke as she registered what he had just said. "Oh Ross, you never? He'll be that vexed thinking I'm never coming home."

"I told him your duty lay here,"

"Well, so it do Ross. Nothing's changed."

"Nothing?" He quirked his eyebrow at her waiting she knew for elaboration, explanation.

Demelza gave him a pointed look. Honestly men! "I do get less sleep." She admitted.

"And that's your only complaint?" He sounded relived she mused.

"I have no complaints," she was laughing now, in her honesty.

Ross brought the conversation back down to earth, suddenly. "I do however."

"Tell me," her tone was worried. What could she have possibly done? It couldn't be that bad could it? He had brought her gifts after all.

"You've got to make an official visit to the mine."

Demelza squirmed uncomfortably in her chair. "Oh no Ross, I couldn't, how would it look?"

"Look?" Ross regarded her with a blank expression of puzzlement.

"A kitchen maid giving herself airs." She enlightened him.

"I see no kitchen maid. I see a wife whose duty is to take an interest in her husband's work."

Demelza rolled her eyes and replied defiantly. "I do take an interest."

"Excellent, first thing tomorrow then."

Demelza bit her lip, what had she got herself into now? This was entirely out of her comfort zone. Ross made it sound so simple, so straightforward, but she a kitchen maid and now a gentleman's wife had no such place at the mine and she well knew it. He had walked from the room muttering something about fetching the muslin and candles she had ask he purchase. Alone she took a deep breath, she was Demelza Carne, no Poldark and she had faced far worse things than a visit to the mine. She had been to the mine before but not as a lady or course. But she would, she would not let him down.


	43. Chapter 4 Part 7

AN: Thanks for sticking with me and my sporadic updates.

Chapter 4 Part 7

Demelza felt as flushed as the cloak she wore; she knew it would be a mistake to go to the mine today. Now Ross walked beside her having decided he would return to Nampara with her, to make sure she never set foot there again she thought, inwards chiding herself for her foolish mistakes. Urgh! How could she have embarrassed Ross like that? Curtseying goodbye to Captain Henshaw. It was lucky Ross had caught her arm and pretended she had lost her footing on the cliff top, and then she had told the Captain that she would rather stick a fork in her eye than have her father work there. Not talk of a lady that was for sure. It did no good Ross insisting she be a lady, she was not a lady, she was a common working class girl from simple stock, although she knew she was not simple herself.

"I was that worried I'd show you up," Demelza confessed to Ross, she had to tell someone and who better than her husband who walked beside her, she wove her arm through his and he gave it a little squeeze of reassurance.

"Why would you?" He sounded surprised and she could not imagine why.

"I've no notion of how to be?" She explained.

"As you are," Ross expanded and Demelza sighed inside. Ross made it sound so simple, but it wasn't, not for her and not for everyone else, it was not every day a gentleman married his maid.

"I'm not and I don't know how." She admitted.

"You're a quick learner." He assured her.

She shook her head in despondency. "Nay Ross, I came today at your behest but I shan't venture again. Miners are my own kind but I'd not be so kindly received by yours….." Movement caught the corner of her eye and she looked away from Ross to see what was amiss. Jud was eating her pie. Indignation rose from within and she could not contain her anger. "Judas, I'll fetch him such a dusting…" She broke free from Ross running towards the manservant.

"Demelza!" Ross called but she didn't register he had spoken, so intent was her pursuit on the miscreant Jud.

"OI! Gut!"

"Demelza!" Ross tried again.

"Get back 'ere, you good for nothing viper! Thieving conniving…." Demelza charged at Jud full force knocking him to the ground with a thud, they wrestled on the floor of the yard together. "Half a mornin' I laboured at that pie, you lizard!" Overpowering him she sat on him pinning him to the dusty earth.

"Demelza! Leave him be."

"Fox me, would 'ee, hm? Have to be quicker than that." She gave him a hard shake, anger still bubbling within so that she was deaf to all Ross was saying.

"Damn me if a man can't take a fair morsel now and then…" Jud moaned.

Demelza suddenly found herself pulled up by her elbow from the body of Jud by her husband. "I told you to stop. Did you not hear me?"

She had heard him but it had not registered at all, and suddenly she felt ashamed, he must be ashamed of her, his wife. "Yes but…"

All of a sudden he twirled her round holding her still by the arm and marched her off in the other direction. "I cannot have my wife wrestling a manservant. It's unbecoming." He explained, not unkindly she realised with a tinge of relief. But still she felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment at her behaviour. What had she been thinking? And more importantly, what was he now thinking of she? He stopped and she faced him.

"No Ross. I see it is not dignified, I'll remember next time," she agreed with a sidelong glance towards the yard when Garrick was now enjoying her pie.

"There will be no next time," Ross told her calmly and pulled her away walking towards the village. "There's only one way to remind you you're not a servant, and that is to engage one to do your chores."

Fear filled Demelza, this was out of her comfort zone. Panicked she enquired. "You'll do the arranging?"

"I will not," her husband insisted, "you are mistress of Nampara. It is for you to engage your own servants."

"But….." she protested. She would not, could not. Yet the scowl that Ross was now giving her brook no further argument and she knew she must. It was clear she decided with some relief, that he intended to go with her to oversee the hiring of the first maid she was to employ. "How? Who?"

"Who do you think might need some employment in the village?" He asked not unkindly, but with a thinned patience she could tell.

Sighing she thought for a moment. He waited. Finally, she realised what he meant. "Why Jinny, mayhap could use some work…. The babe could come along….."

"Well," Ross gave Demelza a wry grin. "That does sound a good solution to the problem….shall we?"

She looked up and noticed that they were already standing outside Jinny Carter's front door. Ross inclined his head indicating she should knock. She scowled at him wanting to protest but it opened as soon as she rapped.

"I thought it were them boys again," Jinny said as she opened the door with a sigh of relief. "They do like to knock the door like it's Nickanan night." She frowned and then smiled at the pair before her. "Pardon my manners, C'ptain and Mistress Poldark. What can I do for 'ee?"

Towards Demelza, Ross inclined his head twice in the direction of Jinny, prodding her with a 'go on' look.

"Well," Demelza started reservedly. "I t'would like a word with 'ee."

"Come, come in," Jinny stepped aside and Demelza crossed the threshold of the cottage, not unfamiliar in size to one in which she had spent her formative years. Memories flashed through her head in a second and then they were gone.

" 'Tis a fine home you have Jinny," Demelza smiled at her, hoping she was saying the right thing. Goodness knew she had a knack of messing up this lady business.

"Thank 'ee Ma'am," Jinny replied looking expectantly at Demelza who shifted uncomfortably while her husband lounged against the doorjamb almost arrogantly, waiting.

"Jinny…." Demelza took a deep breath before continuing. "I be looking for a maid….to be helping generally in the house. You can bring the babe."

Jinny's face lit up and she beamed, even more so when Ross named a generous salary. "I'll serve 'ee gladly, ma'am. When shall 'ee want me?"

"Tomorrow would be quite convenient." Demelza smiled shyly wishing upon wishes that Ross just would have made the whole conversation and yet knew deep within that he had done right, making her do this herself. Jinny curtseyed and Demelza took her leave.

She said nothing as they walked back home, part of her was angry and him and part was grateful she tried her best to hide both, she walked a little way ahead until she took her arm and linked it with his.

"Wasn't so bad was it?" He enquired when they stepped into the house.

"She curtseyed to me!" Demelza replied still unable to get over it.

"Get used to it," Ross said bluntly.

"No," Demelza shook her head. "I never will." The thought of being curtseyed to and not noticing it or the person who was in fact curtseying was beyond all contemplation in her eyes. Ross however she discovered had moved onto another topic.

"I must visit my uncle. Perhaps it is time for you to come with me."

Demelza having had enough of that side of things for the day automatically said, "No, no, no I couldn't…." How many changes could she cope with in such a short time? It was alright for Ross; he went on as before. She on the other hand had entered a whole new era. "There's calves to be meated and pastry to make," the excuses fell forth so easily from her lips as she secured the pinny about her waist.

Ross studied her for a moment and she had a horrible feeling he was going to insist she go to Trenwith alongside him. Dread and fear loomed up and settled like a clay ball in her stomach. Finally, he relented. "From tomorrow that excuse will not avail you." He strode out leaving her feeling suddenly bereft. How on earth was she going to manage to become a lady, when lades didn't even give her the time of day? It was impossible.


	44. Chapter 4 Part 8

AN: Thanks for your patience.

Chapter 4 Part 8

It had turned out for the better rather than the worse, having another young woman in the house. Demelza took delight in showing Jinny baking skills and other tasks she thought the younger woman could help her with in the house. She also found pleasure in conversing with her and confiding that she would not be attending Charles Poldark's funeral as she was not a lady but no more a peasant either, although Demelza had to admit from the look of Jinny's face she could tell the lass disagreed. How could that be? Was she, Demelza, not invited to Jim and Jinny's wedding last year? And had she not gone as she had been, a kitchen wench, and no more a lady than Jinny herself. This lady business was taking a lot of getting used to. Despite all that, they fell into a companionable routine and even Prudie and Jud seemed to make more appearances now they knew the workload was shared.

But still she just didn't fit in, the villagers curtseyed to her, the famers wives smiled and the ladies, well she never met those as she didn't wander further than the few surrounding villages in the first place and there were no ladies to be found there. She busied herself teaching Jinny and engaging herself with less strenuous household tasks when Ross was in and more adventurous ones when he was not, but one benefit she found she had now was time. Free time. Time in which to study her letters and reading, time to practise the pianoforte, time to go for cliff walks with Garrick and then to run down on the sand like a child and enjoy just being alive.

On returning from a walk with Garrick she scowled as she noticed the log pile was waning. Jud. He had promised he would stock it up first thing, no doubt he was away in his cups. She muttered some irritation under her breath and set to the job herself, backwards and forwards until it began to look healthy again. Ross strode out of the adjacent barn giving her a shock, where had he come from? She thought he was down the mine. Clearly not.

"What have I told you?" He started.

She groaned inside, she had gotten it wrong again, not behaving like the lady she now was. Of course Elizabeth would not have dreamt of doing a task so menial, but when something needed doing it was Demelza's natural instinct to do it and then it t'would be done and no need to worry about it later.

"I don't require my wife to crochet and sip tea" He took the logs from her relieving her of their weight before depositing them on the pile with the others.

She looked at him blankly, not because she did not understand him, but because her head was in a spin, she was going against all she had ever done here at Nampara and it was making her dizzy thinking about it. Ross took her by her arms to face him and wrapped his hand gently about her face and then kissed her soundly. Any further thought or words fled, her muteness continuing as she revelled in his touch and display of affection.

Still holding on to her he asked. "Are you happy?"

That was easy to answer of course she was happy, she was just bemused, overwhelmed and uncertain. But happy, yes that was true.

"Then I hope you will be even more so when I tell you who's coming to stay." With that and no indication of who was coming to stay he strode off towards the house.

Stay! Stay! Who could possibly be coming to stay? She knew folk did not approve of his choice of a wife, so who could possibly want to visit, unless it was to ogle at the pair of them and then titter back to their friends in town about what a big mistake Ross Poldark had made marrying his maid.

Coming to her senses she scurried after him. "Ross! Ross! What do you mean coming to stay?"

He paused by the back door his face lit up with joy. "Visiting."

"Visiting? For the day? For a week? What kind of stay, we never had visitors before? Who want to stay with we?"

"Us," he corrected her grammar she noted. "Who would want to stay with us."

"Yes, us then. Who?" A frown fell across her face and stayed there.

"Verity, my cousin, yours too now. She is looking forward to meeting you as my wife."

"Oh Ross, can she not come another time? When I am more used to things here. I mean used to being a lady here?"

He stared at her for what felt an age his eyes boring into hers and she knew excuses would not cut it this time, there was to be no more dragging her heels on the social duties of being a gentleman's wife. He had been patient she knew that, but this was so far flung from her beginnings that she was worried she would fail him, fail herself and bring shame upon them which her husband did not deserve.

"No," the answer was firm but gentle and he cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her on the nose. "It will be fine, just you wait and see."

She stood there for a moment after he entered the house. Fine? Would it be fine? She wasn't so sure, she supposed she would have to wait and see.


	45. Chapter 4 Part 9

AN: Sorry just a short piece this time.

Chapter 4 part 9

Verity coming here! What was she to do? How was she to behave? What did one cook for the likes of Verity Poldark? Would the spare bedroom live up to Ross' cousin expectations? Would it be warm enough? How was she possibly going to entertain her during Ross' absence? What was she going to do? This was a nightmare. Possibly not her worst nightmare for that would be Elizabeth or her father coming to stay but this came a close second.

It seemed she still was not ready to meet, greet and play hostess to Verity when the day came and the lady in question finally arrived on the doorstep. Demelza stood in the shadows afraid to come out and show herself, nowhere near on par with the likes of Miss Poldark. She ran a hand over her stomach to quell her nerves, took a deep breath as she shut her eyes and pursed her lips before breaking into a shy smile and stepped forward to welcome Verity properly or as properly as she could muster.

Verity was gracious, was Demelza's first opinion, of course she had met her before some years ago when she and captain Blamey had met here at Nampara and that did not end well, Demelza recalled. What would she think of her now? Nerves got the better of Demelza making her clumsy and tongue tied as she stood there while Verity addressed her.

"It's so kind of you to invite me, my dear."

Demelza just had the wits to curtsey, while at the same time wondering what she meant about inviting her. She had done no such thing. However, Ross certainly had and clearly made it look like it had come from herself and not him. Oh Judas! How was she going to get through this visit, without making a fool of herself? "Would you care for some refreshment?" She would give anything now for an excuse to busy herself in the kitchen Jinny or no Jinny, she needed to escape.

"Oh no," Verity assured her and Demelza's heart sank like stone to her little toe. "Please let me take care of myself. The last thing I want is to give you trouble." She glanced at her cousin who was carrying her luggage and Demelza's heart sank to the bottom of Wheal Leisure she was sure it would not sink further, but perhaps it might, to the bottom of the earth.

"No trouble at all," Ross was beaming. "We've been looking forward to your visit." Demelza shot him a 'you have' look but it went unnoticed by her husband that or he chose to ignore her. "

"Yes Ross," she dutifully replied, her tone meaning anything but. She had been wrong as her heart hit middle earth, it could go further than the bottom of Ross' mine. This was going to be a long visit, how was she ever to bear it?


	46. Chapter 4 Part 10

AN: Thanks for reviews, I will try and update at a similar time between, but having hospital treatment so might delay it somewhat.

Chapter 4 Part 10

The tension was high, she could hear each breath, every clatter of a fork as it hit the plate on which the meal she had prepared was laid. She could smell it in the air and see it written across the faces of Verity and Ross before her, though Verity tried her hardest to make suitable small talk. She, Demelza, glared at Ross before making the pretence of examining the contents of her plate, she pushed the pie about, not hungry at all and wished for the meal to be over.

Ross made haste to the mine after luncheon, as Verity called it. Demelza supposed she ought to call it that now too and here they were the two of them, sitting in strained silence with the odd word here and there in the parlour until suppertime. Each minute felt like an hour and she was sure Verity felt it too. You would be senseless not to feel the heavy weight in the room, of a gentlewoman and a miner's daughter. What were they to say to each other? What did they have in common? She liked Verity well enough, so far she had shown herself to be kind, and was pleasant and polite, but in common? Friends? What was there?

"You know Ross is very dear to me," Verity started and Demelza looked up her brow furrowed in worry. "What woman should deserve him I couldn't imagine. So when I heard he'd married you. I was…"

Demelza could hardly bear to hear what came next, throwing herself off the cliff might be a better prospect. Time for melodramas later. "Horrified?" She inserted, her breath catching in her throat.

"Relieved," Verity smiled and Demelza breathed again. "Before he met you he was…. Broken, lost. So I was relieved to think he'd found someone to console him. To save him from loneliness. But now I see it's more than consolation. You've given him hope." Demelza was not sure that she had but smiled gently at Verity who added. "Life without hope is weak. And life without love…"

"Oh it is not that," Demelza reassured the older woman.

"You do not….."

"Love him?" Demelza could not refrain from smiling as she spoke the words. "Beyond anything. But I could never hope that he…. Well that he would ever…..He's kind to me. And when we're abed, I have reason to think I do please him."

"Oh I am sure you do," Verity was embarrassed but Demelza scarce noticed as she spoke about Ross.

"But I'd never call it love. He's never used that word to me and ….. I misdoubt he ever shall…." She trailed off her heart lighter that she had been able to convey her feelings to another woman and yet still downcast for her love was unrequited.

"It's life's greatest treasure to love. And to be loved in return." Verity paused, sniffed and blinked away tears and Demelza had the sudden remembrance of her and Captain Blamey meeting some years past. Here at Nampara. "My dear, do you think I care a jot where you come from? Or who your father is, or how well your curtsey?"

Relief washed over Demelza in waves, Verity was a lot like Ross in many ways, not seeing class divide as a barrier as most gentle folk did. She broke into a smile and replied. "I often wished I could curtsey. Will you teach me Verity?" Her smile was infectious for it made the corners of Verity's mouth twitch too and then they both gave a nervous laugh.

"Of course my dear," she carefully placed down her sewing and Demelza took this as her cue to follow suit. They stood together awkwardly at first but soon grew less self-conscious and relaxed in each other's company as Verity demonstrated the perfect curtsey, lifting up her skirts to show Demelza just how it was done.

"You make it look so easy," Demelza moaned. "I'm all gangly and in a twist."

"Come let me show you once more" She did and watched Demelza practise. "There, that was much improved my dear." Demelza managed to curtsey without falling over but still felt rigid like a broom handle.

"What we really need," Verity decided. "Now you have the hang of that is somewhere to learn to dance."

Demelza gave an unsure laugh. "Dance? Me? I can do folk dancing, but grand lady dancing, that'll be something else."

"If you can curtsey, you can learn to dance and if you can dance a jig, you most certainly can dance at any social function that you might be invited to now you are Ross' wife. Come on," Verity was full of energy and encouragement and Demelza could not think of a reason to turn her down on her offer. Ross had been right after all, Verity's visit was going to be enjoyable.


	47. Chapter 4 Part 11

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I am still having various tests at the hospital so please bear with me.

Chapter 4 Part 11

The two ladies were in full fling, frolicking about the parlour when Ross returned from the mine, so much so he startled them and Demelza smiled at her husband while without words his expression said, 'told you so', and hers in reply conceded. He was soon roped in and helping Jud move the furniture so Verity could teach Demelza to dance.

"It is very simple. I know that you will be able to pick up the steps in no time at all." Verity told Demelza.

Demelza remained to be totally convinced. "I don't rightly know a'but that."

"I do." Verity smiled, it was contagious Demelza found. "You will be wonderful. Come now stand beside me….that's it."

Demelza did as she was bid and soon she forgot her worries, her concerns, her lack of refinement and became just herself and discovered after all that Verity although reared a gentle woman was a kindred spirit.

0000

Supper had been the complete opposite to luncheon, chatter and laughter flowed as easily as the ale Demelza mused as she started to undress, hoping that Verity could not hear them from across the landing.

Quietly Demelza asked of her husband, who faced away from her staring into the fire thoughtfully. "That man that used to meet Verity here….."

"Captain Blamey?"

"Has nothing been heard of him?" She ventured further, carefully. She remembered all had not ended well, with herself and Ross tending Francis in the very bed she climbed onto after he had been shot in a duel with the Captain that Verity still held dear.

"Thankfully no," Ross replied somewhat dryly a few moments later.

Demelza clambered off the bed and stood behind him, his shirt on her in which she liked to sleep hiding her slender figure. "Oh Ross. Shame on you."

"What do you mean?" He enquired.

"How could you let them part like that?" Her heart was indignant for her new-found friend.

"What the devil could I do?"

"You should have stood up to your Uncle for her. Even now in her heart she still…hankers for him."

"She will stop." Was his curt reply, but Demelza didn't think Verity would, she was far more sensitive that Ross was giving her credit for.

"Why should she? Must hope be buried?" Demelza pushed on, there had to be hope for Verity somewhere.

Ross turned around and stepped towards his wife. "What do you know of love?" He queried, his mouth curving to a playful smile.

She backed up slightly until the back of her knees hit the bed frame, picking up on his playful mood. "A little." She smiled.

"Is that all?" Ross reached her and tumbled her to the bed, following but supporting himself on his elbows as he looked down at her. "Then you must practise more."

His lips met hers in a few fleeting kisses where she had a mind to the fact Verity was in the house with them, but as Ross' kisses and caress became more intense the only thoughts she had were of him, for him and of their passion and love.


	48. Chapter 4 Part 12

Chapter 4 Part 12

There were tasks to be done in the yard, Prudie and Jinny were working in the kitchen, but because the sun was shining and Jud was nowhere to be seen, Demelza decided it was a good opportunity for some outside jobs. It also made the queasiness of early pregnancy easier to hide from everyone. It had been a few days since Verity left and the routine at Nampara had gone back to normal, yet Demelza missed her new-found friend. The days of Verity's visit had passed by like none other had before, as the ladies enjoyed each other's company, formed a lifelong friendship and Demelza learned the rudiments of being at lady first hand, as opposed to second hand via Ross. Which although had been somewhat instructive, the views and ideas from the point of view of Verity made much more sense. She even took time to help Demelza with her reading and writing which was another blessing as it instructed her in the art of how a lady should write a letter. The day before Verity was due to go home she suggested to Demelza they go shopping. Demelza had never been shopping in the way Verity meant before, not even when Ross bought her red cloak. At the end of the day she actually felt like a lady. She also knew that she was pregnant and chose to bestow this secret with her new confidante. Would Ross welcome the news? Verity seemed to think so, but Demelza wasn't so sure. Would Ross rather have had a child with Elizabeth? Would he like her when she got fat and cumbersome and ungainly, fit for nought but waiting until the child was born? She didn't rightly know.

She felt detached from herself somehow, the babe was growing within in her and yet, you wouldn't know to look at her or, even to know herself, save the stopping of her courses and the uneasy feeling that came over her stomach from time to time. She didn't look different, but inside, deep in her heart she felt it. Gone was a carefree day, to one where she already feared for her child in a way that only a mother can understand. Fear of the future, the unknown. Would it be healthy? Would it have ten fingers and toes? Would she hear her new-born babe's first cry? Would Ross be happy? Would Ross love his child? And for all that worrying, there was the deeper maternal instinct. Of love.

The mine bell roused her from her thoughts, and her first notion was that there had been an explosion there. But she had not heard a heavy rumble to indicate so. Demelza thought perhaps she should go tell Prudie and Jinny that she would be a while and go and see if she could be of assistance at the mine, when the thunder of hooves filled the yard sounded approaching the farmyard, soon followed by her husband looking in rather a hurry as he rode in.

Rushing towards him, she greeted him with. "I heard the bell, what's amiss?"

"We must leave at once." Ross said bluntly. He didn't seem to be in the frame of mind of an explosion or other calamity she thought confused. Darkie neighed and Ross reined him in. "Quickly." He urged.

She looked up at him nonplussed, why on earth was it urgent, what was he at?

"What is it?" His response was impatient, she knew he wanted to be gone and yet…

"Nothing sir…. Ross. It's just….."

"What's the matter?" Ross barked. Now he was the confused one, she mused.

"Sometimes….. I think I displease you…." She paused, she had been all composed and it a matter of seconds Ross had disturbed her tranquil moment and thoughts, she ran a casual hand over her flat stomach. Ross was not in a mind to take heed.

Finally, he spoke. "I am used to giving orders and having no one to suit but myself. "He paused and leant down to her speaking softer now. "But you are far from displeasing to me."

"See? How would I know that?" Demelza asked back. He never really said how he felt, about her at any rate, and if he could not love her, then how could he love their child? That they had made from her love at least.

"I'll endeavour to make it clearer. We must go. Make haste." He held his hand out and she took it swinging up beside him on the horse. He clicked his tongue and Darkie turned and started ride to out the yard.

"Where are, we going?" Demelza asked. He wasn't upset that was for certain but there was an urgency within him she didn't understand.

He laughed then, deep and hearty which always warmed Demelza's heart. "The pilchards," he said simply, "they have come."


	49. Chapter 4 part 13

Chapter 4 Part 13

Demelza stunk of fish, it was a good job it wasn't making her feel nauseous, otherwise she didn't' know how she would hide it from Ross and the villagers in the middle of the beach. She hadn't imagined when Ross had first ridden into the yard of Nampara earlier that she would have enjoyed the day so much, time has slipped away as she had worked alongside the village folk gathering their harvest, not the grain kind but the fish.

Ross had been free and happy, yes, he had smiled and laughed a lot. Caught her eye now and then and his happiness was contagious, the whole congregation of folk were happy and worked joyfully, although was work was tough, smelly and tiring, even so none of the children complained as they toiled alongside their adult folk. But now with dusk hovering on the horizon, it was finished. Jud had taken Darkie back to Nampara long since and even though every one of her bones ached she knew she would delight in the walk home along the cliff top with Ross. They bade goodnight to Mark Daniel and his friends and then walked up the steep slope to the clifftop. Ross half turned and smiled at her and she felt her heart melt into a puddle, he slipped his hand into her and squeezed ever so slightly and they walked along in a companionable silence for a while appreciating the beauty of the sunset together.

"Everyone's happy tonight," Ross mused aloud.

"They like you," Demelza returned.

"Nonsense," he said in denial, almost blushing at the compliment.

"'Tis the truth," Demelza insisted. "I should know. I'm one of them. You're a gent. You don't despise 'em, you help 'em. You give 'em food and work." She squeezed his hand in a fond manner, demonstrating her appreciation of his kindness.

"And marry you," he gave her half a smile.

She laughed dryly. "No, not that, they don't know what to make of that. But they like you just the same."

Ross stopped and Demelza did too as he turned to face her, the wind was making her hair wisp about her face but all she could see was him, her husband. He smiled and she mirrored him, as his arms encircled her waist and drew her closer and he kissed her gently. He smiled a cheeky smile as he took her hand and they resumed their stroll home, neither seemingly in any hurry to break the perfection of the moment.

"And you, …..do you like me?" He asked eventually.

She gave him a side eye and a wry grin. "I could learn to."

"And I you," he told her, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing the back of it softly. They laughed gently together.

She could have told him then about the babe, but wasn't sure it would be welcomed and that it might just spoil the moment of perfection they shared together.


	50. Chapter 4 Part 14

AN: Sorry for the wait, there was Christmas and I was really busy, then I wasn't well.

Chapter 4 part 14

Trenwith. She hadn't wanted to go to Trenwith for Christmas and had even suggested that Ross went alone, however he was having none of that. They both went or they didn't go at all. He made the decision for them, there were on their way and that was that. She still had not told him of the babe, she didn't need anyone fussing and certainly not all the household at Trenwith, it was mortally embarrassing, fussing that was. Even Prudie told her she must tell the Master, for she would not be able to hide it from him much longer. To say she felt nervous was an understatement, it wasn't just about meeting everyone, of having airs and graces, it was of not showing Ross up in that way, but also, the babe. The morning sickness struck any time of day but particularly in the evening and the butterflies didn't just dance in her belly they stomped up and down like marching soldiers to war.

She recalled the day the invitation had arrived and how she had tried her hardest not to go but Ross had insisted, and laughed at her when she has told him she was born to pull turnips and did not in any way match up to Elizabeth. He had not contradicted her and that had made her heart bleed, to know that she was unworthy, no matter how much he cared for her. However she fared a lot better than most, she was lucky, fortunate even. As Ross and Demelza passed by the mine on their walk to Trenwith, despite what she had told Ross and it had been true, he had provided the villagers with a year or more of work on a decent wage compared to some mines, they were still facing a very unstable future. The mine was due to close, there was no more money to pour into it, she hoped, prayed that a Christmas miracle might happen and all would be well.

Suddenly she noticed that they had come to a standstill just outside the gates of the Poldark ancestral seat.

"Ready?" Ross asked of her. "You may be walking arm in arm with me, but your thoughts are far from us."

She gave him her most reassuring smile. "Just a bit of the collywobbles," she sighed as she gazed at the great house, she much preferred the homely look of Nampara.

He squeezed her arm gently, making eye contact, "Iit will be fine, take a deep breath… See that's better."

She smiled again, the only thing she could manage in the circumstances, she supposed it would be fine, after all it was only a day and a half, it wasn't as though it was going to be forever. If she could manage living with her brute of a father for many years she could manage this.

Verity threw open the door and greeted them with an exuberance which mustered enough enthusiasm for all three of them and ushered them in from the cold, as she urged Mrs Tabb to take away their outdoor clothing.

The noise seemed to evaporate as Demelza steeped over the threshold into the cavernous hall, she looked up in awe at the numerus paintings of the Poldark ancestors and a lump settled uncomfortably at the bottom of her stomach. How was she to get through this? They were so grand, and she, was not. She willed herself to not look as if she was going to the gallows for that is how she felt figuratively. One breath, two breaths and smile. Elizabeth curtseyed and welcomed them and then Demelza found herself responding likewise without even realising she had and allowed herself to take her into the parlour to meet Great Aunt Agatha, whom Ross was quite fond but said she could be a cantankerous crone.

"Married you say, to my nephew?" Aunt Agatha crackled. Demelza felt even more uncomfortable under the aged woman's gaze than she had been when Elizabeth had greeted her a few moments before. Suddenly Elizabeth stepped in and reassured the old woman she had done so. "They never tell me anything" Agatha replied directing her conversation back to Demelza. "And you? Where you from?"

"Illogan ma'am," Demelza reluctantly informed, wringing her hands so tightly together they went white with anxiety of rejection, ridicule and failure.

"Oh! Who do we know from Illogan?" Agatha started to ask.

Demelza frowned, Agatha would certainly not know the Carne family unless her father's antics were well known among the gentry and then it would not reflect well on Ross. Or rather she would not reflect well on Ross, she knew what people said of her, this was getting worse by the moment.

"The Cardews! You'll know Sir John of course. And the Perrins of Thalston Hall."

"No," Demelza shook her head. "No ma'am." Please she silently begged, please Ross, someone, anyone, help me. As it turned out Agatha helped her by changing the subject to the history of the Poldarks and Demelza found she need not speak at all, just add the odd noise that she was listening to the ramblings of the old spinster. Finally, she could breathe.


	51. Chapter 4 Part 15

Chapter 4 Part 15

It had seemed a long time, dinner. Demelza had forced herself to eat a little but nerves accompanied but the 'morning' sickness had robbed her of her usual zest for food, which was a pity especially as it was a fine meal. She had made a quick exit afterwards without appearing rude whereupon the queasiness of her stomach had caught up with her and took some minutes to steel herself against the remainder of the evening. It appeared that both gentlemen and the ladies would indulge in gentle entertainments such as music, poetry and conversation. Surely, they would not anything of her? She was convinced Elizabeth was accomplished enough for both of them, with some left over to spare.

The descent down the stairs seemed like forever and yet, not long enough. Demelza felt every pair of eyes on her as she walked into the parlour, even Elizabeth's, who was playing the harp very well indeed. Despite the setback after dinner and the arrival of George Warleggan and his friends, Demelza had felt as though she was at least keeping her head above water, if not swimming like she was going to out run the strongest storm to lash the shore. But now, now there was silence expect for the strum of the harp and she deemed herself the intruder she was, as she re-joined the group of gentlefolk, although she mused George was not quite of the same cut as Ross and Francis.

They applauded as Elizabeth's piece came to an end, Demelza felt sure it would be Ruth or maybe Verity's turn next. Instead Ruth spoke out and Demelza cringed inside, there was only one motive in Ruth's heart tonight and that was to make Demelza look a fool. She started to protest that she did not have the learning of playing an instrument when Ross chipped in and half came to her rescue, although she could have brained him on the spot when her declared to the party that she sang. She sent him her best glare but he only did that annoying grin where one side of his mouth curled into a half smile. Instead of lashing out verbally at him her fingers clutched together. Ruefully and admitting defeat in having to perform, Demelza crossed the candle lit room and plucked a solid clear note on the harp. Her hands grasped the back of the nearest chair until her knuckles were white, inside she felt ill again, but fought down the nerves and began to sing in a pure clear tone.

"I'd pluck a fair rose for my love, I'd pluck a red rose blowing, Love's in my heart, a -trying so to prove, what your heart's knowing…" The first few lines were difficult, her nerves almost getting the better of her but soon she relaxed into the song that fitted her love for Ross so clearly. She fixed her eyes on him, her rock. "I'd pluck a finger on a thorn, I'd pluck a finger bleedin'. Red is my heart, a-wounded and forlorn, and your heart needin, I'd hold a finger to my tongue, I'd hold a finger waiting, my heart is sore until it joins in song, wi' your heart mating." She held his gaze, neither faltered in its intensity and for one moment it might as well of been just the two of the in the room, the silent pause at the end went unnoticed by Demelza and she could not say for sure if it was the same for her husband too.

The moment was broken by a solid round of applause and Demelza noticed with quiet satisfaction, despite some derogatory stares there were no more snide or other comments from Ruth Treneglos. But it was Ross who really held her attention, his stare was powerful but not in the brooding way he so often sported. He smiled and she felt herself begin to light up from within, it was a smile that came from his heart and for that she was encouraged. Perhaps her love would be enough for both of them, when she told him of the coming babe.


	52. Chapter 4 Part 16

AN: Sorry for my sporadic updates, having family problems and writing time is very minimal. I am relived to have finally come to the end of chapter 4.

Chapter 4 part 16

Demelza was glad to be back at Nampara, here she felt safe, here she felt comforted like a blanket wrapped about her shoulders on a dark and windy night. It had been a joyful day; the uneasiness of Trenwith was soon put behind her when she and Ross heard the news at the mine that they had struck a vein of copper. Not only was it a stroke of luck for themselves it meant the miners would still have work, a purpose a way to provide for their families.

She was dressed in an old shirt of her husbands, just about to climb into the inviting bed when Ross came into their chamber with a handful of papers regarding the mine. "So how did I do Ross?" Demelza asked, needing, wanting his approval. But not quite able to ask outright. "You were not ashamed of me?"

Ross paused as he shuffled the papers into some sort of order and turned to regard her thoughtfully. "Why do you think I married you?"

This took Demelza by surprise, she had expected all sorts of responses but not this, this was a complete change of subject, she wondered where the train of thought was heading because it was clearly a deep and meaningful question. "I don't rightly know."

Ross laid the papers down on the dresser by the window. "To satisfy an appetite? To save myself from being alone?" He walked to the bed and sat opposite her, she was watching him, waiting for him to come to the point of his bizarre initial question. "I had few expectations. At best, you'd be a distraction. A bandage to ease a wound. But I was mistaken. You redeemed me."

Demelza felt tear well in her eyes, this was the most candid he had ever been on his feelings, his motives for choosing her as a bride. She knew deep down that had things been different he would be sharing their bed with Elizabeth and at best she would be the maid. An overwhelming joy was welling up from inside her like a spring, she wanted to kiss him just at that moment, almost unable to contain her joy that he loved her, for her. But she left him continue. "I am your humble servant, and I love you."

She smiled and gave a small laugh of heady relief and joy as he leant in and tenderly kissed her. It was alright she could tell him her deepest secret, one she had been hiding for so long and one which if she didn't say something soon would be apparent without telling him anything. With the fluttering lingering sensation of the memory of his lips upon hers she felt him rest them on her forehead, she sensed the arousal within him and yet she knew now was the moment to impart her news.

"Well I hope you will have little love to spare," she spoke gently teasing him into the news, not wanting to break this perfect moment. Still he pulled back and looked at her, confusion suddenly contorting his face.

"For what?"

"Our child." She placed her hand over his and covered her stomach and he gave a small laugh of almost disbelief but of new found happiness that there might be something else that could complete the day, the mooned and their love. His hands cupped her face and he tenderly kissed her as if she was made from spun gold.

"I love you," She whispered to him, just before he kissed her deeper, fuller and guided her back onto the bed, to show her exactly how much her words had meant to him and more.


	53. Chapter 5 Part 1

AN: Sorry again about the long wait. I haven't forgotten about writing I just get very little opportunity to do so. I can't believe I started this about two years ago and it is no where near finished! My life is manic! Anyway onto a new chapter this time. So here we go.

Ch 5 Part 1

If Grace had known that today would be like no other wedding she had ever knew, she would have not believed it. It started out alright, the weather was a perfect cloudless day, she had to complete her chores as was usual, Grandma reminded her that hens and pigs, and goats and cows, had no need of marrying but still needed to be watered, fed and milked same as any other day. So, she got on with her tasks without running off or quibbling because she was excited about the day to come. Even Grandma was going out today, Father was going to drive her to Sawle church in the new gig he borrowed from Trenwith. The day progressed without hitch and soon everyone was in the church, Grace sat in the second row between Grandma and Harry and had a good view of the bride, Elohwen and groom, her brother Robert.

The church was crammed with people she knew and loved, both her married brothers were there with their wives, Ross and his wife Kerenza with a baby of their own and Joshua and his expectant wife Mary. Her Aunties, Uncles and cousins were there, and family friends who lived locally. Alongside villagers, farmers, and gentlemen and their wives who knew them, with friends from town.

She listened for a while, but was more interested in the cooing and gurgling coming from behind, belonging to her young nephew Arthur, who at nine months displayed either a gummy grin with two fine white baby teeth or a screwed up red face full of howls for the pain of more which were coming through. Swivelling her body round in the hard-wooden pew she began to play with Arthur's chubby fingers and tickling him, her sister in law Kerenza didn't seem to mind, in fact seem relieved that her little boy was at least smiling. It was only when Grace received a sharp poke in her side from Grandma's bony finger did she scowl and turn her attention back to the wedding. For a few moments at any rate, her brother Harry seemed about as interested as she was and had a look of worry and nerves etched on his face, Grace thought for a moment that perhaps he had kissed Elohwen one day in the barn and was feeling guilty and having the need to confess to his brother just what had happened between him and his brother's bride.

Not so, they had all filed out and congratulated the happy couple even Harry who still wore the expression of soured milk. Fortunately, everyone else was too merry in the celebrations to notice, that was except Grandma who was perched on a headstone bearing the name of Francis Poldark, and who caught Grace's eye and waggled her eyebrow in question, Grace shrugged and shook her head, she knew no more than her favourite person in the world.

Grace almost overlooked there was a problem with her brother until later on the day, food had been eaten, wine had been drunk and toasts to the happy couple had been made, Harry suddenly appeared and Grace had forgotten until that moment that he had been missing for the past hour or so. He stood in full redcoat uniform and Grace's gasp of astonishment was eaten by that of everyone else's.

"Harry….." His mother started, her voice in shock fading away to nothing.

"Harry!" His father admonished. "What's the meaning of this?"

"I'm leaving, today," his voice was surprisingly calm, quiet, Grace noticed, as if nothing that was said now would sway his mind.

A sudden ball formed heavy in her stomach and she willed herself not to cry, she was losing him, her brother, they might never see him again. He was the closest in age to her although nine years her senior and she was emotionally more attached to him than Ross, Joshua or Robert, who all had their own lives by the time she had come along.

"You are not, son," Henry said firmly, his voice raised no more than his son, but everyone in the room heard him. "Your place is here at Nampara."

Harry, sighed and studied his feet for a moment the silence of anticipation from all gathered in the room was deafening. The young man looked up, and straight at his father with an apologetic glance in his mother's direction. Taking a deep breath, he pledged his case, a case it would seem he would have his way with no matter what anyone else thought or said. "I am leaving, now. I have joined the regiment. I want…. I need to see the world, I need more than this, more than Nampara can offer me. I am, after all, a younger son and I will not inherit any of this, and yet you would have me work my fingers to the bone? No, this is not the life for me. Me, like many Poldark young men who have gone before me need to find their own place, make their own destiny, and like Robert has today with Elohwen, I must too. Always know I love you, I love Cornwall, Nampara but my life is out there and it starts today. Now."

Grace ran for him and threw her skinny arms about his waist and held on tight, she felt her mother encircled them too and thought perhaps for one sweet moment that Harry wold stay, but he pulled away from them and thrust Grace who was crying into their mother's arms.

Bending down he looked at his young sister. "Take care of Mamma Grace, promise?"

She regarded him through solemn eyes, she didn't want to say yes, but how could she refuse either, the house would be quiet without his presence, with only Papa, Mamma and Grandma for company, oh and Copper of course. Not trusting herself to speak she nodded curtly. He wiped her tears away and blew her a kiss as he stood up tall.

"Be thee away then Harry." Demelza said from her position by the hearth. "I wish you well, I wish you luck and I wish you happiness whatever that may be." She nodded to her youngest grandson and he to her in return. Grace was not to know it then, but Harry and Grandma were not to be together in this life again.

00000

The party has resumed itself with a quiet buzzing like lazy bees in a sunny afternoon in the meadow, Grace stood in the corner and watched the brothers she had left. She didn't want to participate in the celebration any more, Copper sauntered into the room unnoticed and sat at her feet, comforting her. She would have, there and then gone to be with Grandma but she was entertaining family she had not seen from a long while, grandchildren of her brother Drake. Grace knew better than to intrude and get a scolding from her mother who now looked on the verge of tears, she slid down to the floor with her back against the wall and Copper snuggled onto her lap.

What was to come now? There was of course the excitement of the bride and groom leaving and making haste to their honeymoon, although as Grandma said why did people go away and leave them? They didn't do things like that when she had married Grandpa Ross, folk just got on and did what they always had done. Robert and Elohwen had argued back, that two whole days in Bath, not counting the travelling was hardly living life up like society did in London. Grace couldn't argue with that, she had ever been to London, the farthest she had been eastwards was Bodmin, and that was still in Cornwall.

Commotion though did break through her thoughts just before Robert and Elohwen took their leave, there was a loud cry from her sister in law Mary, Joshua ran to his wife's side. Grave stood up in order to see, stood on tip toe for a better but not much improved view then reached for the stool that was kept by the window and elevated herself to a useful height. Mary was bent over clutching her extended belly.

"T'will be the babe," Grace almost toppled off her perch as Grandma's words went into her ear. She turned to stare almost eye to eye with the elderly lady.

"Tis early," Grace reasoned. "Said not 'til the end of June."

"Nay child, don't fret 'tis only a week or so, babies are like that they come when they will, not when we think is best." Demelza reassured her.

Grace was comforted because Harry had left and now there was to be a new baby, not to take his place never that, but to fill her parents with the hope that they had lost just an hour or so before when Harry had left. She sighed deeply. "It t'will be alright won't it Grandma?"

"Come," she took Grace by the hand and tugged firmly for a woman of her years and Grace jumped down from the stool and followed Grandma to the kitchen where upon Demelza sank into the rocker by the hearth pulling Grace onto her lap. Grace immediately snuggled in, this was just what her wounded heart needed. Around them were the noises of the house, the rush of activity as Mary was helped upstairs to Henry and Louisa's bedroom, of Joshua's worried voice calling for his brother Ross to ride for the doctor . As Demelza sang Grace a lullaby it all seemed to slip away and all that was there was the two of them, with Copper at their feet.

"Grandma?" Grace asked when she could speak again, Martha the kitchen maid was bustling to and fro setting water to boil and the like, but this didn't bother Grace now, not now she had Grandma.

"Yes, my sweet one."

"Grandma, tell me the story, of when you had your first baby?" She pulled away and looked in her Grandma's face and waited for her to begin…


	54. Chapter 5 Part 2

Chapter 5 Part 2

Demelza's pregnancy had been kind to her, after the morning sickness had abated, although the last six weeks she had become uncomfortable. Still she was afforded more luxury than her mother ever had, Prudie and Ginny helped with all the heavy work, that sometimes she felt like a right fraud or a real lady. The day she had first felt the baby move within her she had cried tears of joy, Ross has been passing through the house on his way from the meadow via the front door and onto the kitchen when their eyes met as she stood still in the parlour, her eyes misted with unshed tears and her hand resting over her belly.

"What?" He has asked, alarmed written all over his face, but she had just smiled at him as she felt the warm tears run down her cheeks. He was standing close to her before she knew it and his worried expression had not changed at all as he placed his hand over hers, she felt the familiar tingle of desire, the moment was incredibly intimate and yet innocent in its beauty. "What?" He asked again, his voice no more than a hoarse whisper.

"'Tis nothin' to be worryin' about," Demelza assured him as best she could. "I just felt the baby move for the first time, is all…here…. can you feel anything?" She moved his hand and then placed hers over it and they stood like statues with the winter sun shining at them the through the window making a serene picture.

Ross took a sharp intake of breath "That?" He asked her, "and that?" Ross looked up and met her gaze and she smiled and nodded through new tears which had gathered.

00000

It became a ritual after that in the evenings when they lay in their bed, they would whisper and share their hopes and aspirations to the new life growing inside of her. Her child. His child. Their child. A precious gift that she had every intention of being the best mother she could, of providing her offspring with all that they needed, including her love. Not to work as a family skivvy as soon as the bairn could walk as she had done; had been for her mother, brothers and father. Although she had no doubt in her hart that her mother had loved her well, taught her all she knew in that short space of time before that final pregnancy had killed both her and the child within.

She didn't tell him of her fears about the birth and other than a fleeting glance of concern in his eyes she heard no worries spoken from him either. Although they were there, every woman had them, having a baby was dangerous; always had been she mused. But she was strong and healthy and she knew it would be alright deep down. She sought advice from Ginny who unlike Prudie had experienced it first hand, Prudie was full of advice on the subject but none that Demelza could truly take heart from. Ginny as well as being a trusty servant, became a very good friend. And she needed friends, as 'friends' from Ross' kind were far from her shores.

It was the little moments she treasured a smile or a touch from Ross or the inner satisfaction of sewing an infant nightgown and making a shawl for the coming babe, that mattered. But the true happiness came every time the baby showed her he was alive, full of life and vigour and waiting to meet her when he kicked and moved around, sometime the pain of it making her uncomfortable, but it meant the babe lived and she was content with life.


	55. Chapter 5 Part 3

AN : Sorry for lack of updates, I am just so exhausted by the time I get opportunity to write.

Chapter 5 part 3.

Demelza was looking forward to the social event of the month, she felt a bit odd, unable to put an exact finger on how 'odd', and decided it must be excitement of the day ahead, but knowing deep down that was not it. They had not had a holiday for months and now the travelling actors were visiting the area. It was such an event that it drew people from all over, poor and rich alike mingled for the day to enjoy the festivities on offer. Along with the play, costermongers would ply their wares, with frivolities that were usually only available in larger towns or cities. Even Ross seemed eager to go, having been working as hard as any man he employed in order to secure a better life for himself, she: his wife and for the tenants who lived on his land and toiled in his mine.

They walked arm in arm casually to the meadow, Ross towing Darkie behind him in case he was called away urgently to the mine, they soon met with Dwight along the way. Demelza liked Dwight, Ross had introduced them a few weeks ago as the surgeon who had put Ross back together again after his adventures fighting for the British army in the American War of Independence, for which she was grateful, for who knew what her life might be if it hadn't been for her husband.

Demelza was pleased to meet Verity there after the short but stilted conversation with Elizabeth about her state of pregnancy, they found themselves seats and prepared to watch the play. The benches were more than uncomfortable and she tried her best to avoid fidgeting like a small child, but the ache in her lower back was protesting too much and she had not heard a word the actors had spoken since it had started some time ago.

She must have made a noise as beside her Ross concerned muttered "My love?"

"It's just an ache," she reassured him, stretching and preparing to stand. "I'll maybe stretch my legs awhile."

As she walked away she felt a definite sharp twinge in her abdomen and knew without a doubt it was more than a little back ache. This was it, this was labour, she didn't much care for it already and wasn't looking forward to it progressing either. One thing was for sure the quicker it was over, the happier she would be. She had not gone far when she heard the rustling of skirts and a breathless Verity appeared beside her.

"My Dear… are you well? I fear perhaps your time is upon you," She brushed Demelza's arm gently, regarding her through worried eyes.

"Mayhap, but it might just be a touch of the backache…" From the look on Verity face Demelza knew she had not been very convincing.

"Nevertheless, I think we ought to be getting you home to bed."

"Oooh!" Demelza grimaced and with a brief backward glance at Verity hurried up the hill to Nampara.


End file.
